Love Me When I'm Gone
by giveGodtheglory
Summary: XMen LOTR crossover. Kimber's home, but why can't she remember where she's been?
1. Chapter 1

I blinked and looked around, wondering what I was doing in the highschool gym. There were a bunch of kids in one corner, but it looked like the usual lunch-hour movie crowd.

Feeling disoriented, I turned away and spotted a familiar stocky figure going up the tower stairs.

I started forward eagerly, only to run into the karate club as they came in. By the time I'd pushed through the curious questions and fascinated teenage boys my quarry was out of sight. Feeling the old fear of losing someone rise up inside me, I bolted up the first two flights of steps and caught sight of him two turns up.

"Wolvie!" I called breathlessly, throwing back my cloak to keep from overheating.

He didn't stop, but he slowed down enough for me to catch up.

I walked beside him up the rest of the flights, blinking in the bright sunlight that reflected on the off-white walls. We didn't say anything till we'd walked across the floor and leaned our elbows on the wide window ledge.

"So yer back," said Wolvie at last, not turning from the endless row of Sahara dunes below him.

"Yeah." My hand went up to play with a leaf-shaped brooch at my throat. I noticed that I was shaking slightly.

"Remember anythin' this time?" He absently chased a fruitfly across the glass with his finger.

"No." I looked at this new gap in my memory and felt depressed. "How long was I gone?"

"Nearly a year." His voice was low.

"A year?" I grabbed the window ledge as the room took a gut-wrenching slow spin.

He turned and put a hand under my arm. "Steady."

"Then Rae 'n Brock's baby's born. And I wasn't here ta help." My voice sounded as empty as I felt.

Logan sighed and pulled me close. "'T's okay, they understand. Rae was just waitin' fer ya ta get back 'n see little Ro."

I felt the worn denim of his jacket get wet under my cheek and realized that I was crying from disappointment and reaction. It wasn't blasted fair! If I could just remember what had gone on while I was gone….

Logan smoothed my hair and put his hand on the back of my neck in the old comforting way, resting his forehead against mine.

We stood there like that for a little while, then my eighteen-year-old dignity asserted itself and I pushed away gently. "Thanks, Wolvie."

"No problem, darlin'" He wiped a tear off my cheek with the side of his thumb. "They're gonna be glad t' see ya."

"Ro…they named her after Aunt Storm."

"Yeah."

I glanced at him quickly as I caught the pained rasp in his voice. "She's been gone a long time."

"Five years, darlin'." He stared at the past for a few minutes, then shook his head and pulled lightly on my cloak. "Let's get ya home 'n inta some regular clothes."

I looked down at myself for the first time, noting the brown tunic and pants, and the knee-high brown boots that looked and smelled like they'd been through a swamp.

"Woah." I rubbed my finger over the eagle-head pommel of the sword that hung from a belt shaped like a string of silver leaves.

Wolvie cracked a half-grin. "Know how ta use it?"

"Yeah," I said with quiet conviction, feeling myself shift my weight to the balls of my feet.

"We'll haveta see how good y' are some time." He poked at the leaf brooch thoughtfully. "That's pretty. Wonder what th' cloak's made 'a."

"Maybe Brock can tell." I looked down at myself thoughtfully, realizing that I smelled like I hadn't had a bath in days. "How's Noah?"

I looked up and saw Wolvie flinch and scowl. "What?"

He turned back to the window and squashed the fruitfly. "He's gone, darlin'."

"Gone where?" I frowned.

"He left ta join the guerillas. Nobody's heard from 'im since."

I shook my head, trying to absorb what Wolvie had said.

Then I swore and punched the wall. "The dirty…! He said he'd always wait!"

"Hey!" Wolvie grabbed my hands. "Knockin' things apart ain't gonna help."

I just stared at him impassively, waiting for him to let me go.

He gave me a little shake. "Knock it off. Come on, let's go home."

I sighed and mentally let Noah go. Yet another loved one lost to the storm of war. "Weren't you up here for somethin'?"

"Just ta think." He herded me gently down the stairs, across the gym, and out of the school, then out into the sunlit main Mall. People glanced at me curiously as we passed, but the citizens of Haven were too used to weird happenings to wonder about someone dressed like a renaissance fair refugee.

It felt good to be back in the quiet little side-hall that led to home. The grey metal door to our apartment seemed like the gates of Paradise to my tired eyes.

Wolvie opened it and pushed me through, then followed me inside. Our suite was in the oldest section of Haven, and the entry hall was so narrow that he always walked down it turned slightly sideways.

He stopped now so that I could get into my room and looked in after me. "What do ya wanna eat?"

I blinked as the image of sweet, crunchy bread rose up in my mind's eye. "We have any meat?"

"'Course." He grinned at me proudly. "Y' want some sugar cereal too?"

"Of course." I grinned back. "With chocolate milk."

He shook his head, the grin widening. "Yer as bad as yer mother. Hurry 'n get cleaned up."

I felt myself beaming at the old compliment as I slid the door shut and turned to strip off my clothes, setting the brooch, belt, and sword in the niche over the drawers and pitching the rest into the hamper. It was hard not to just crawl into my bunk with the afghan Aunt Jean had made me and pass out, but I resisted the temptation and pulled out my ratty old robe instead, then paused to frown at myself in the mirror.

A stocky girl with short black curls and skin the colour of coffee with milk frowned back from almond-shaped blue eyes, her African/Asian face impassive.

I raised an eyebrow at the reflection, noticing new muscles and new scars. Rubbing one thoughtfully, I winced at the pressure of my fingers on the scab. It looked like whatever had caused it had barely missed my right kidney.

I felt that hollow sensation in the pit of my gut as the hair on my arms prickled. I'd nearly died somewhere, in some fight that I couldn't even remember. What would that have done to Wolvie? Or to Brock?

Scowling, I turned away and pulled the robe over my head, then went across the hall and had a long shower, scrubbing with the lufa till my skin tingled and stung.

I guess here's as good a time as any to tell you who and what I am.

My name is Kimber Lee. Lee was my mother's last name; I guess she thought it'd be funny to give me a first name that sounded like it was part of the second one, the way hers did. A lot of people who don't know the story think that I really am Wolvie's daughter on account of how I'm built ('Little brick outhouse', Cain Marko likes to say), but he adopted me when I was two years old, after my parents were killed while destroying a Sentinel base. He and Uncle Chuck say that my shortness and blue eyes come from my mother, and my muscles and kinetic energy absorption come from my father, though he could blow stuff up with it and I just push things.

That's right, bub, I'm a mutant. X gene positive. And dang proud of it. Both my parents were mutants, so are my friends, and Wolvie and Uncle Chuck. Most of us are, here in Haven.

I finally got out of the shower and pulled on a clean shirt and jeans back in my room. I followed the smell of cooking beef into the kitchen and found Wolvie chatting with a tall, red-haired girl as he cooked.

"Rae!" I said, tossing aside the towel I'd been drying my hair with.

"Kimmie!" She leapt to her feet and the next thing I knew I was holding about eighteen pounds in my hands.

I stared down at the tiny person in shock, and she stared back from big hazel eyes for a few minutes, then wiggled that she wanted to be held closer.

I held her to my chest, still feeling a little dazed as she slobbered a kiss on my cheek and then snuggled her head into the crook of my neck. "Wow…she's friendly."

"Not really," laughed Rae, hugging us both. "But I've been telling her about you since before she was born…." Her voice sounded full of tears. "Oh, Kimmie, I'm so glad you're back!"

"Me too," I said hoarsely, holding little Ro close. "I just wish I knew for sure I was staying."

Rae stepped back and looked at me, her green eyes full of sympathy. "Uncle Charles is still working on that. He's on Shi'ar right now studying temporal anomaly theory."

"Temper-what?" I sat on my stool at the counter and poured myself a heaping bowl of Sugar Rocks.

"Rifts in space and time. Gates to other places." Rae reached over and gently pried a handful of cereal out of Ro's little fat hand.

"How does he know that's what's causing it?" I crushed a Sugar Rock in the spoon with my thumb, then added chocolate milk and fed it to Ro, who smacked appreciatively.

"I didn't want her to have refined sugar yet." Rae frowned as she stepped aside so Wolvie could set my steak and fried potatoes in front of me.

"Sugar's good for you," I said, giving the baby some more.

"You wanna ask Grace?" Wolvie squeezed back past Rae.

I nodded and did so quickly before Ro could burn herself, then stuffed a huge bite of meat into my mouth.

"Yer gonna burn yerself," warned Wolvie, offering Rae some steak.

"Already did." I grabbed the cereal bowl and drank out of it as she shook her head no thanks.

Wolvie snorted and started to eat out of the pan as he stood in front of the stove.

Rae looked at him wryly and sat on his stool, then turned back to me. "Just don't give her any steak, she hasn't got teeth yet."

"Whoops." I stuck my finger in the baby's mouth. Ro scowled and closed her gums down on it as hard as she could, but I got the bit of soggy meat out and flipped it into the disposal. "Can she have potato?" I asked as she started to yell.

"Yes. Here." Rae grabbed my fork and mashed some potato into the gravy on my plate, then scooped it into Ro's mouth. "Now stop crying, sweetheart. Isn't that good?"

I grinned as Ro's little mouth worked like crazy, then gently rubbed her hand, noticing that it was only a few shades lighter than my own. "That's the stuff, eh, darlin'?"

She glanced up at me, then turned back to Rae and opened her mouth like a baby bird.

"Reminds me 'a you," said Wolvie softly, handing me another fork.

I blinked and looked down at my plate, awkwardly thanking God for letting me come back home safely.

"….but maybe he's not as bad anymore."

"Huh?" I frowned at Rae. "Who?"

She frowned back. "Didn't you hear anything I said?"

"Nope. I was thinkin' about somethin' else."

She gave me the raised eyebrow for a few minutes, then spooned more mushed potatoes into Ro's mouth.

"She was sayin' that yer one proff from last term's ben replaced," said Wolvie, frowning.

"Which one?" I looked down as Ro latched onto the side of my hand and sucked like crazy.

"Tomton."

I winced as something sharp grazed my thumb. "You sure she doesn't have teeth? Who's the replacement?"

"Duncan McTaggart." He opened the cookie jar and looked in, face inscrutable.

I looked up in alarm. "The guy that wouldn't leave Mom alone? I thought he'd gone back to Shi'ar to go before the court. Didn't they sentence him?"

"'E's supposed ta be rehabilitated." Wolvie took out a fig Newton and bit it moodily. "Moira'd have kept 'im in line if she was here. She never took crap from anybody." He shook his head. "She fought tooth 'n nail t' git that punk on the last emigrant ship t' Shi'ar."

I looked at him, remembering the story of the human woman who had worked to find a cure for the legacy virus, only to end up dying of it herself. She'd been close to Uncle Chuck once, before he and the Shi'ar Empress had married. To me she was another legend, like Piotre Rasputin, Magneto, Rogue, Remy Lebeau, and all the other people who'd fought and died for Uncle Chuck's dream. Like my parents.

"You know," said Rae sharply. "It's hard to have a conversation when everyone else in the room is miles away."

I exchanged a guilty glance with Wolvie, then turned back to her. "Sorry."

She raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You two are a pair of a kind."

"'N yer the spittin' image 'a yer mother." Wolvie chuckled. "If she were here th' two a ya'd…." He broke off, looking very amused.

"Fight constantly," finished Rae. "We fight just fine long distance, thank you. And Dad fusses, and Nate fusses. I'm quite happy with the way things are, though I'd feel a lot better if they weren't in such constant danger."

I remembered when she was six and Brock and I were eight, the day Uncle Scott and Aunt Jean had left Haven to go back to the X-men. I'd been bawling my head off, but Rae was cool as a cucumber, grinning and waving through the window as the Blackbird left the hanger.

I snorted at the memory and went back to the subject of Duncan McTaggart. "He can't pull anything even if he wants to. There'll be eyes on him all over."

"Yeah." Wolvie put the lid back on the cookie jar and reached for my empty dishes.

I k-pushed them over to him, then looked down to see why Ro felt so heavy and limp and found that she was asleep, drooling down my wrist.

"You know, that seems like a really good idea," I said, feeling my eyes sting with tiredness. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Three thirty." Rae gently took her little daughter and cuddled her close. "But you should probably rest. You look exhausted."

"Feels like I've ben fightin' with an elephant." I rubbed the scab over my kidney and grimaced.

"Come see Brock tomorrow after school." The look in Rae's eyes told me that she'd picked up my thoughts about the scars.

I frowned as I realized what else I'd missed while I was gone. "Right. He's set up practice now."

She nodded. "Uncle Logan gave him the gift you'd picked. He really appreciated it."

"I can't even remember what it was, now." I rubbed my face, then caught myself as I fell into a quick doze.

"Bed," said Wolvie, going into the living room so we could get past.

I got up, then froze as the kitchen disappeared and I was suddenly looking down at a satellite receiver sticking up out of the sand.

Frowning, I glanced around and felt a chill as I saw the familiar walls of the Convent raising up above me.

_Bomb_, I realized.

"Bomb." I looked around the kitchen, feeling disoriented.

"What?" Wolvie put his head out of the living room.

"Where?" asked Rae urgently.

"In the sand behind the Convent. It's got a satellite thing on it."

Rae exchanged a glance with Wolvie, then closed her eyes and nodded. "It's there. They did it."

"Can ya see when it's set ta blow?" Wolvie called from the hall.

She nodded again and I heard Wolvie growl and slam the door.

Rae patted Ro, who'd jumped and whimpered, then turned to me. "What happened, Kimmie?"

"Did I disappear?" I asked, my face expressionless, though I was shaking so hard that I had to lean on the counter.

"No. I felt something else next to you for a minute, then you said, 'bomb'."

"I saw it. Like a dream." I swallowed, feeling dizzy, then grabbed a handful of Sugar Rocks out of the box and ate them methodically. "What kind of 'something else'?"

Rae shrugged apologetically. "I don't know. I couldn't hear any thoughts." She looked at me in concern, then shifted Ro to one arm and hooked the other under mine. "Come on and lay down before you fall down."

"Rae, I just got visited by some unknown thing and saw some kind of vision. Now you expect me ta go to sleep like nothin' weird happened?"

She pushed me into my bunk and telekinetically pulled off my shoes. "Kimmie, I've got a sister that I've never seen, who is actually an older version of me, and who shows up every once in awhile as a smart aleck comment in someone's mind. Whatever that was didn't hurt you. And God's bigger than it, anyway."

I frowned at her blearily as my afghan covered me. "Does all that come down to tellin' me not ta worry?"

She grinned. "Yup."

I scowled sleepily, then sighed and tangled my fingers through the afghan. "Stick around?"

"I have to go and check my yeast cultures," she said. "But I'll keep our link open, okay?"

I nodded reluctantly, pushing away the fear. _I'm not bein' left behind!_

-No. You're not.- Rae's eyes darkened slightly. -Now go to sleep.-

-Yes, Mom.- I tried to grin, but wasn't sure if I succeeded.

I heard my door slide shut and sighed, still not wanting to sleep. -Um, Jesus? I don't know how much I've ben talkin' ta You lately, but I know that before I left I wasn't doin' it very often. Come to think of it I guess I was talkin' to You about as much as I talked to anyone, other than Wolvie, Brock, Rae, 'n Noah. And now Noah's gone.- I swallowed, fighting to keep my eyes open. -Take care of him, please. Don't let him do anythin' stupid. And take care of Wolvie, too. I know he's a lot harder to kill, but a little help never hurt.-

-Kimmie, go to sleep.-

-I'm prayin', Rae.-

-You're stalling. God knows what needs to be done.-

-He likes it when we talk ta Him.-

-He likes it when you take care of yourself! Go to sleep.-

-Jesus, I….-

-SLEEP!-

-...-

-That's better.-


	2. Chapter 2

I crouched in the apple orchard, my eyes on a big hole in the ground in front of me, my bored mind going back to my first day of classes.

It had been about as exciting as sitting here waiting for a woodchuck to come out of his hole. The proff we'd been worried about had been sarcastic and way too obviously considered himself the ultimate gift to woman, but the only trouble he'd given me were a few digs about my name.

I glanced up into the young tree above me, smiling at the little green lumps that decorated the spindly branches like Christmas balls. These apple trees were Uncle Chuck's babies, brought from the old orchard back in what was once Westchester County, New York.

And now some dumb newcomer had turned their pet woodchuck loose and Wolvie and I were out here with nooses to catch it alive for the zoo. Wolvie had been disgusted with the request, stating that the only thing 'chucks were good for was roasting when wasn't any beef. I'd agreed, though I've never, to my knowledge, eaten woodchuck.

I scowled and moved slowly into a slightly more comfortable position. Wolvie had taught me to sit still for hours if I needed to, but the collection of cuts and bruises that I'd come home with had to be moved regularly or they'd stiffen up.

I pushed my peppermint into my other cheek and tried to see if I could smell anything, but only picked up the scent of water from the irrigation pipes, the slight odd tang of the Shi'ar forcefield that surrounded Haven, and the ripe tangerines and peaches a few rows over.

_Great, now I feel like I'll die if I don't get a peach…. Quit thinkin' about it._

I did, and was musing on Ro's liking for sucking on my hand when voices broke the whispering silence of the orchard.

"(I don't see him.)"

"(No. Nor do I. And these trees are asleep, so there is no rumor of him.)"

I cocked my head, wondering where I'd learned the language they were speaking, and what they were doing out here. The orchards weren't open to the general public, and it was usually the teenagers of our sidehall that tended them.

Neither of these guys sounded like a kid, though the one had a light tenor voice.

I was just going to get up and chase them off when Wolvie gave a whoop of triumph from the direction of the almond grove.

Forgetting the trespassers, I bounded to my feet and ran over. "You got 'im?"

"Her," said Wolvie, holding down a squirming bundle of fat and fur as he took the noose off its neck. "There she is." He lifted it carefully and chuckled as it went limp and gave him a beady-eyed look. "Looks like one fer the pettin' zoo."

I poked it cautiously, and it turned to look at me, nose quivering. "You eat these things?

It looks like a giant rat."

Wolvie chuckled. "They taste a lot better, darlin', trust me."

"Yeah, but you eat raw liver." I turned back toward Haven. "Can we spar a bit after we drop it off?"

"Sounds good." Wolvie stuffed his noose into his pocket, then took mine and put it away too. "Ben awhile since I had a good workout." He hefted the woodchuck under his arm and started toward the orchard door.

"Marko gettin' lazy?" I fell into step with him.

"Juggernaut? Nah, teachin' jus' takes up most 'a his time." He caught the woodchuck by a handful of fur and fat when it began to spin out as we came in. "'N he's found somebody now."

"That should be good for him."

"Yeah, but ya gotta see how stupid 'e looks when he's around 'er." Wolvie snickered.

"Like you do in that old picture of you 'n Mariko?"

He shot me a look but kept grinning, and I knew I was in for it when we got to the dojo. "Yeah, somethin' like that."

I grinned fiercely back at him.

Man, did it feel good to be home.

I knew I was dreaming. I had to be, I'd never run around the Mall in the buff. Especially not because I was looking for some guy.

_I stopped walking with a grimace and tried to wake up, only to end up back in the Mall. "No. This ain't real." I tried again with the same result._

"_Here I am, my love!"_

_I barely glanced at the guy as the scene changed to the apple orchard. "I ain't…here! This is a dream!"_

"_No. This is reality." He stepped close and started to put his arms around me, but my dream claws shot out of my knuckles, gleaming in the sun._

"_Keep yer distance, bub!" I snarled._

_He looked at me puzzledly, then shook his head. "You can't hurt me, my lovely. Now come here!"_

_I dug my heels into the grass, fighting down the rush of sensations that flowed through my body. "No! Jesus, help me, please."_

_He flinched, then scowled. "Don't say that again!"_

_I felt my mouth and lips go heavy and numb, but managed to force out Jesus' name again before turning and bolting away._

"_You can't get away!" he called. "And you know that you don't really want to."_

_I just kept going, diving into a tunnel of wild hazel bushes that grew near the almond grove in my dreams._

_A hand grabbed my foot and pulled me back, and I rolled over and slashed at him with my claws._

"_Those aren't going to do anything," he said sternly. "Now let me…."_

_Forgetting myself entirely in my panic, I raised both hands and k-pushed as hard as I could._

-Kimmie? Kimmie, what's wrong?-

-Dream! I can't get out!-

I was staring up at the shattered ceiling of my bunk, shaking all over and feeling sick.

"Kimber?" Wolvie burst through the bedroom door with a crash, claws out.

"No," I said softly. "No. God, I never even dreamt about doin' that with Noah."

"Kimber?" Wolvie put a hand on my shoulder. "Darlin', what happened?" Pounding on the hall door made him flinch and swear.

-Kimmie? It's us. Let us in before Brock breaks the door.-

"Remind me ta un-Tkproof th' door," muttered Wolvie, going to open it.

The next thing I knew I was wrapped in Brock's beefy arms as my almost brother held me close and rocked me.

"We have you now," he murmured. "You're safe now. You're safe."

"A dream," I said, still trying to get the last of it from my mind.

"No, it wasn't," said Rae, sitting next to us and rubbing Ro's back. "There was someone in a link with you. I felt him when you let go with the kinetic energy. So did Brock."

"Someone in a link with 'er?" repeated Wolvie sharply. "Who? Did ya see?"

I looked over Brock's arm and saw the green fire in my best friend's eyes.

"Yes," she said, her voice gone deadly cold. "It was Duncan Mctaggart."

I spent the rest of the night in the living room, on the floor next to Rae. She must have done something to help me sleep, because the next thing I remember (other than dreams of playing with Ro, who was laying on me) was waking up to a slobbery baby kiss.

"Ugh. Pthoi! Not the mouth, Ro." I sat up and set her in my lap.

"How do you feel?" asked Rae softly, turning over to look at me.

"It's faded, like a dream does." I fluffed up Ro's reddish curls and she looked up at me contentedly and grabbed a handful of my nightshirt.

"Good." Rae sat up and took Ro, then lifted her camisole to feed her. "Uncle Logan and Brock have gone to check on him in the lockup."

I ran my fingers through my hair, wincing as they caught on a knot. "How did he do that, Rae? I thought he wasn't supposed to have any powers."

"He was strong enough to hide it from Mom and Uncle Charles." Rae looked down at Ro, who was making soft gulping sounds as she nursed. "I've felt him a couple of times, just the barest of quest probes. But the touch was always so brief that I couldn't track it. I thought it was one of the kids just learning, so I never made anything of it." She frowned, eyes unfocused. "I'm sorry."

"You didn' know," I said dully, feeling like my whole nervous system wanted to puke. "He made me feel…stuff I'd barely started to feel for Noah. Now I feel dirty."

"She shifted Ro to her shoulder and rubbed her back. "I know. I felt it too, after you managed to break away. Just remember how you felt with Noah; what it feels like to hug a good man that you're in love with. That will help make the things he put into your mind fade."

"Yeah." I got up and headed for the bathroom, trying to do like she said. "I think I'm gonna go ta the dojo. I need ta beat the crud outta somethin'."

"Do you want us to come?" Rae stood gracefully without putting her hand down.

"No. Just stay linked, okay?" I stopped halfway through the door and looked back as Ro shouted.

She cracked me a huge grin, then turned away and started nuzzling Rae's chest.

"Yeah." I blinked back tears. "I love you too, darlin'."

I set the sword down on a bench and walked over to the mirror in the little private dojo, fighting away a surreal feeling as I looked at myself.

Same hair, same eyes, same stocky body that looked like a boy's in the same baggy T shirt and hakima that I always worked out in. But I knew I was different. I'd faced evil in a place I'd thought I was safe, and it had left a mark just as painful as the one over my kidney.

-But I'll heal, right, God?- I turned away and pulled a bamboo bo out of the rack and started to loosen up my muscles. -I didn' say it last night, but I should've; thanks for gettin' me out of that.- I gritted my teeth as my left hamstring protested being stretched. -And please take away the memories and the feelings. Rae won't do it, because she believes like Uncle Chuck does.- I did a back flip with no hands and began going through a kata. -But You can make them go without messing anythin' up.-

I twirled the bo over my shoulder and around my waist, then lashed out, knocking imaginary Sentinels flying. Turning and running a few steps, I stood the bo on end and twirled around it, kicking with both feet.

Memory vanished, thought was stilled, it was only me, God, the bo, and an army of ethereal foes.

Spinning, tucking, kicking, ducking, I decimated the ranks of my fears, pounded my sorrows to insensibility, worked my rage till it gave up in exhaustion and died.

I found myself singing a wild fierce song in a language that I couldn't recall learning, about a battle I knew I'd never seen.

The war song changed to a praise song, and still I passed through the ancient, measured paces, glorying in the freedom of movement and the One Who made it possible for me to dance this dance.

The song faded gradually, and I slowed my movements to match it, then walked to the rack and let the bo fall back into its place.

Humming, I strolled back to the bench and picked up the eagle sword, slipping it partially from the sheath and studying the strange flowing writing on the blade and then weighing it thoughtfully in my hands. It felt so right, almost as though it were an extension of me, like my gift was.

"Just wish I knew where I got you," I murmured, my eyes searching the golden ones of the eagle for some clue.

"(You do not remember?)"

I whirled, the scabbard flying free as the sword dove for the chest of the man who'd come up behind me.

He leapt back with a laugh, then gave a gasp of dismay and dove to the side as I lifted my hand.

The k-push caught him on the shoulder and sent him spinning. Before he could recover I was kneeling on his back with his arms pinned behind him.

"(Ouch. Kimber, I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you.)"

"How do you know my name?" I demanded, tightening my pin on his arms.

"(Ouch! I do not know what you just said!)" His beautiful face creased with pain and confusion.

More of that strange language. And he'd called me by name, too. I knelt there, pondering that fact and feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"(Kimber, please…my arms….)" gritted the stranger. "(What is wrong, friend? Why are you doing this?)"

I blinked and let him go, stepping back and holding the sword at the ready as he slowly got to his feet, grey-green eyes studying my face.

"(Kimber? What is wrong?)" he repeated softly, sounding concerned.

"(Who…who are you?)" I said, fishing for words. "(How do you know me?)"

His eyes widened. "(You do not remember.)"

"(That is right.)"

He looked like he was going to cry. "(What has happened to you, brother?)"

"(Brother?)" I raised an eyebrow. "(You must have me confused with another. I am a woman.)"

His face showed total shock. "(But you told us that you were a lad. I…but it is you. There is no mistake, Kimber.)"

"(Prove it.)" I felt myself starting to shake.

"(You fought a champion of Harad on the field of the Pelannor, taking a thrust to your side in order to get past his guard.)" His face showed his pain at the memory. "(I am surprised that you are up so soon after such a wound.)"

I stepped back quickly and fell onto the bench as my legs gave way, my hand pressed to the scar above my kidney.

-Kimmie?-

-I'm okay, Rae.-

-You're in shock. Don't move! I'll be right there!-

"(Kimber?)" Gentle hands supported me. "(You really have no memory of me?)"

"(None.)" I closed my eyes as the room started to spin.

"(Put your head down,)" he said. "(Breath deeply.)"

"Who are you? Get away from her!"

"No! Brock…Rae…it's okay. He's okay…oh crud!"

I came to looking up at the dojo ceiling, my head resting on something soft. "Crud."

"Rest gently, Kimmie-Lee," said Brock, his ape face marked with worry. "You've had a shock."

"No shoot, Sherlock." I turned my head and saw the stranger sitting and looking at me.

"(I am sorry,)" he said.

"(It was not you.)" I caught Brock's arm and pulled myself up to sitting, then leaned against him feeling like I had the time I'd drunk all of Uncle Chuck's sherry.

Rae touched my forehead and some of the dizziness faded.

"Thanks." I sat up a little straighter. "Where's Wolvie?"

"In your hall, talking to one of the kids," she said, her eyes flicking to the stranger.

I turned toward him. "(Let us start from the start again, please.)"

"(Beginning,)" he said absently, studying my face.

"(Start from the beginning.)" I nodded. "(I am Kimber Lee. This is my sworn sister, Rachel Mcoy, and this is her husband and my sworn brother, Brock Mcoy.)"

The stranger bowed to us. "(I am Legolas Thranduilin, lord of Ithilien. May Elbereth shine on our meeting.)"

"Legolas…." I shook my head and turned to Brock and Rae. "This is Legolas, son of Thranduil, from the woods of the moon."

"A poetic reference?" asked Brock, blinking.

"I have no idea. I don't remember, and him bein' here doesn't remind me." I sighed and rubbed my temples, feeling the urge to bang my head against something to try and get a picture.

"Pleased to meet you, Legolas," said Rae, glancing sideways at Brock.

"Oh! Yes. And I likewise!" He bowed and pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

Legolas bowed again, looking a little lost.

"(They say that they are happy to meet you,)" I translated.

His smile got stronger. "(Kimber spoke of the two of you often as we journeyed.)"

"(I did?)" I stared at him. "(I remembered here when I was there?)"

"Yes," he said, the English word sounding like music.

"Kimmie-Lee?" Brock leaned toward me. "You were translating?"

"Oh. He says I talked 'bout you guys a lot while we traveled together." I frowned at Legolas. "(Where were we traveling? Where did we meet?)"

"(Perhaps I should wait to tell the story till all are together?)" he suggested gently.

"(All?)"

"(Your father and our friend Gimli are not here.)"

"(Yes. Good idea.)" I got up wearily, shaking my head at Brock as he bounded to his feet and offered his arm. "Let's go find them."

"Find who, Kimmie-Lee?" "(I understood that!)"

I looked from Brock's expression of gentle inquiry, to Legolas' pleased grin and cracked a slight smile of my own.

"Find Wolverine," said Legolas. "And Gimli."

"Good work." Rae smiled, though her eyes were still wary.

"Uncle Logan is found," said Brock. "Whither is this Gimli?"

Legolas blinked and his face fell. "What?"

"(He asked where your friend is. Gimli.)" I explained, heading for the door.

"(Ah. He is in the orchard. I will go and get him. Where will you be?)" He fell into step with me.

"(We'll wait by the door.)" I looked at the others.

-I should get back to Ro,- thought Rae.

Legolas missed a step and glanced at her, then continued on.

"Right. Meet at your place? I don't think we'll all fit in mine."

"Good idea." She smiled and jogged away. -I'll call Uncle Logan.-

I watched her go, then looked up at the two tall guys on either side of me, seeing identical expressions on their faces as they glanced down at me. It was comforting.

_About as much as anything can be right now_, I thought. _I need sugar_.

Legolas laughed softly and handed me a small, leaf-wrapped package.

"What's this?" I glanced down at it, then looked up again as we came out into the Mall.

"Lembas," he said, eyes dancing.

"I lifted the package to my nose and sniffed. "Smells good."

"What?" He looked down at me, a smile playing around his mouth.

"(It smells good.)" I held it up for Brock to sniff.

He did so appreciatively. "Indeed it does. What is it, Kimmie-Lee?"

"Bread," I said softly, remembering the image that had come to my mind the day I'd gotten home. "Sweet, crunchy bread. I remember it."

"You remember it?" He looked at me hopefully.

"Yeah, but that's all I remember," I growled, feeling frustrated again.

"What?" asked Legolas gently.

"(Lembas is the only thing I remember,)" I said absently.

"(You ate so much.)" His smile returned. "(How could your stomach forget?)"

"Whatever." I scowled. "(Did you tease me when I was there, too?)"

"(About lembas.)" He paused and looked through the glass doors of the main entrance at the park that stood in front of them. "(You are waiting here?)"

"Over there." I pointed to a table in front of the frozen yogurt place.

He nodded. "I'll be back."

I coughed. "Okay. See ya."

Brock watched him go through the lock, then turned and looked down at me, one eyebrow raised. "Terminator quotes?"

"We must've ben friends if I taught him somethin' that stupid," I said, rolling my eyes.

"And there must have been a ready supply of sugar on hand, too," laughed Brock as we sat at the table. "Now, I pray you, unveil this wondrous bread that we may feast upon it."

"You think yer gettin' some?" I eyed him narrowly.

"I'm not?" His face fell.

"Sheesh, what a rube." I unwrapped the leaf carefully and broke off a piece of the thin cake inside. "There you go."

Brock chewed thoughtfully, his brown face lighting up. "Exquisite! I wonder if our mysterious friend would be so kind as to share the recipe?"

I shrugged, chomping happily. "Beats me. Want another bite?"

"Yes, please." He held out his hand.

I looked at the big paw, the exact colour of my own, then put a bigger piece of lembas in it than I'd intended. "Remember when we used to pretend we were twins?"

He smiled tenderly, nodding. "We were in all but blood. Two blue-eyed babes nursed at the same breast."

I swallowed. _Darn, I miss Aunt Storm so much…not thinking about it. NOT thinking about it._

I looked up as Legolas sat next to Brock, glancing at us questioningly.

"(So you do not remember us.)"

I turned toward the rumbling bass voice and met the concerned grey eyes of a broad-shouldered guy who was slightly shorter than me. A blond beard covered most of his face except for the eyes and a rather big nose. He wore clothes similar to the ones I'd come home in, only embroidered with gold and little sparkly things on the front and cuffs. His grey hood was pulled up and his beard was done into two braids and tucked into his wide brown belt.

"(Gimli, I presume?)"

"(At your service.)" He bowed so low that his beard would've swept the floor if it'd been loose.

"Um. Okay." I glanced at Legolas, who sighed.

"(Let us go to your sworn brother's hall. This story needs telling.)"

"Yeah. Let's go." I put the last of the lembas in my mouth and handed the leaf to Brock for his collection.

Wolvie was leaning on the wall by Brock and Rae's door when we got there, chewing a cigar and staring at the opposite wall with narrowed eyes.

"Greetings, Uncle Logan. Why hast thou not made thyself at home?"

"Can it, Brock," he growled, pushing away from the wall and walking over to put his hand on the back of my head. "Ya alright, darlin'?"

I blinked back tears at the fear and anger in his low voice. "Yeah. I will be."

He grinned proudly and squashed me in a quick hug, then turned toward Legolas and Gimli. "Who're you?"

Legolas smiled and looked down at me, carefully showing his hands from the sleeves of the open robe he wore over his tunic and pants.

I mentally shook my head at his discomfort. "Wolvie, this is Legolas Thranduilon."

"Pleased to meet you," said Legolas carefully, bowing his head.

"And this is Gimli…um, (do you have another name?)"

"(Gloin's son, of the Glittering Caverns.)" He looked up at me sadly.

"Gimli, Gloin's son," I finished.

"(At your service!)" He bowed again.

Wolvie's eyebrows quirked, but his face didn't get any nicer.

I sighed and pushed the door open, motioning for everyone to go in ahead of me, then followed them and flopped down in a circular basket chair.

_Rae's got the decorating done_, I thought absently, looking around the bright, airy living room. _You'd almost think those were real windows instead of trick lighting, and the vine climbing up to the loft is a nice touch…._

"So what's this about, darlin'?"

I blinked and looked at Wolvie blankly, then rubbed my face and sat up slightly. "Legolas and Gimli are from another world. They say that I met them the last time I disappeared. They're friends…or would be if I remembered 'em."

"Another world, or another universe?" asked Wolvie, frowning.

"I don't know," I said. "But they're mutants, so…."

"No they ain't, Kimber," he interrupted gently.

"They aren't?" I frowned. "But they're not normal."

"They ain't human, either, though the tall one's close. Smells fairy ta me."

"Kimber, what?" Legolas leaned toward me hopefully.

I turned the frown toward him. "(You are not….)" I wracked my brains for the word. "(Not person like me?)"

"(No.)" He shook his head, looking confused. "(I am Eldar, elven.)"

I wrinkled my forehead and raised one eyebrow, clueless as to what he was saying with the last two words.

"(The Fair People,)" he tried. "(The people of the hollow hills. We are immortal, and closer to trees and living things than Man is.)"

I blinked as a soft light seemed to play for a moment in his face. "Elven…. Wolvie was right. (And you?)" I turned to Gimli.

"(Dwarf,) he said gruffly. "(Mountain delver, metal worker.)"

I shook my head slowly. "(You are legends. There are some here in Haven with elven blood, but they are not like you, Legolas. And of Dwarves there is only the memory of a memory.)"

Gimli nodded, looking sad. "(The Lady said that it would happen that way, once the Age of Men had come.)"

"(You thought that we were of your own race,)" said Legolas somberly.

"(Yes. You look no different from some of us….)" I shrugged.

"(And what are you, Kimber? Child of Men you seem, yet now that I have seen your people it would appear that this is not so.)"

"I'm a mutant," I said in English. "From humans…(Men), but no longer of them, though we have human babies sometimes."

Legolas didn't ask me to translate, though I don't think he understood half of the words.

Instead he reached out and put his hand on my arm. "(So the Age of Men is ending here.)"

"The end of the time of humans…." I shrugged. "(Some have thought so. But that is not what we are here to speak of.)"

"No." He shook his head pensively.

-I'm back.- Rae's thought heralded her entrance with bags of takeout, Ro peering over her shoulder from the packer.

Legolas looked up quickly, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

-I got it from my mother.-

I looked back and forth between them as Brock bounced up to help with the food. -Rae?-

-He's a telepath. He was surprised to hear me.- She turned back to Legolas. -Sorry, didn't catch that. You'll have to ask Kimmie.-

He turned to me, looking frustrated. "(Please. Ask her if she felt an evil will last night. It seemed to be hunting.)"

I froze. "(An evil will?)"

"(Yes. I struck at it, but I do not know if I stopped it.)"

"(Where did you feel it?)" My hands were cold.

"(Somewhere here inside your city.)"

"(Did you see what it was doing?)"

"(No. But I felt terror as it seized on another. It was then that I struck.)"

"Rae, did you feel anyone else last night?" I turned to look at her, my heart thumping.

"No." She shook her head as dishes of food floated out of the kitchen. "I didn't feel anything till you broke his concentration."

"But I didn't," I said.

"What're ya sayin', darlin'?" asked Wolvie.

"Legolas saved my rear last night," I said slowly. "He got me away from McTaggart."

Wolvie turned and stared at him, then jumped up, yanked him out of his chair and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"What?" gasped Legolas, eyes wide.

"(That was me that you rescued last night,)" I explained. "(Wolvie's just…rather emotional.)"

"Thanks, bub," Wolvie was saying gruffly, embarrassed by his outburst.

"You?" Legolas' mouth fell open, then closed in a grim line. "(Where is that man?)"

"Sit!" Rae pointed to his chair.

He did, his beautiful face dark. "(Did he…did he hurt you, Kimber?)"

"(No. You stopped him in time.)"

Wolvie sat down and looked him in the eye. "Ya ever need anythin', bub, jes' come ta me."

"Or me," said Brock quietly from the kitchen door.

Legolas nodded. "Okay. I hear you."

-Hear me too. That's my _gwathel_ that you helped.-

He turned to Rae with a smile like a rainbow after a storm. "My gwathel, too. We do lots…. Humph. (Many battles have we fought together, though I thought her a brother at the time.)"

Gimli nodded his agreement.

I translated, feeling a little choked up.

"Which brings us back to the question…." Brock jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Rae, then set the dish of popcorn chicken down and put his arm around her shoulders. "Where did you first meet our Kimmie-Lee?"

-I'll get the translation from your mind, Kimmie,- said Rae. -And broadcast it.-

-Okay.- I turned to Legolas. "(Brock says that it is time to hear the story while we eat.)"

"Let's do the blessin' first," interjected Wolvie.

"(Yes), blessing first." Gimli chuckled, glancing at me. "Always."

I looked at him questioningly, then bowed my head as Brock gave thanks.

"(I did that?)" I asked, after the 'amen'.

"(Whenever we ate.)" His eyes twinkled. "(You used your fist on me once when I insisted that I was too hungry to wait.)" He took a chicken leg and bit it appreciatively.

I looked at Wolvie and saw him grinning at me. -So I did talk to You while I was gone,- I thought to God, feeling relieved.

Legolas looked down at a black olive in his hand. "(Kimber, I first met you in Imladris. I had been sent there by my father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, to bring report of the escape of a prisoner that had been left in our keeping.

You were standing beside Elrond Halfelven as I rode into the courtyard. I was confused, wondering what a child of the Southrons was doing in the Last Homely House.)" He grinned. "(You looked so grim. Elrond told me that you were a warrior from another land, come to Imladris to seek a guide to take you South, to the city of Gondor. I did not think of the meeting overmuch, as I was called the next morn to a secret council.

But some time later a company of nine, including myself and Gimli here, left Imladris to go South and seek a passage into Mordor, the land of darkness. Before we set out Elrond took me aside and told me that you would be shadowing the Fellowship for much of the journey. He asked me to keep an eye out for you and to see that no harm befell you. I thought the request strange, but agreed.

In the days that followed you proved yourself a valuable wall at our backs. I would often leave the camp to speak with you, and we would share tales of our families and peoples. You told stories of lands that I had never heard of, that lay under suns that I had never seen.)"

"(Do you mean other…Earths?)" I asked, wide-eyed.

"(Like Earth, but not Earth. One was lit by a sea of tiny suns, and had fair trees with golden, glowing fruit.)

"My word," murmured Brock, chicken forgotten in his hand.

"(You left us at the base of the Mountains to take the swiftest way South, but we could not go that route, for we had with us the Enemy's ring of power and the way you took ran too closely to the holding of a powerful traitor. Much did I rue the loss of your presence when one of our number, our leader, fell there in the darkness under the mountains. Yet the rest of us came through safely and made our way to the fair land of Lothlorien, where lord Celeborn and his wife, lady Galadriel bid us welcome.

We rested there for a time, recovering from our sorrow under the golden leaves of the Mallorn trees. The lady told me that you had turned aside due to some summons and had passed through the Golden Wood ahead of us, and that she had gifted you with an elven blade.)"

He stopped and looked at it where it lay on the floor by my feet. "(Her name is Windcutter.)"

I looked down at the sword, a little surprised to see it there. "Windcutter. Okay."

"What happened next?" asked Rae, leaning against Brock as she nursed Ro.

Legolas smiled. "(We continued our journey, going on the river Anduin in boats given us by the people of Lorien. We soon came to the point where we had to choose the way we would go: to Mordor, to try and destroy the ring in the fires from whence it was forged; or to Gondor, to offer our aid to the beleaguered city of the ancient kings.)" He sighed, and his face creased with sadness. "(There in the shadow of Amon Hen, hill of sight, our company was broken asunder. Orcs came upon us and carried away two of our number, another was slain defending them, and the one who bore the ring slipped away with his servant to continue the journey to Mordor alone. We three who were left; Gimli and I, and Aragorn son of Arathorn, went after the two who had been taken. The trail led us to the eves of ancient Fangorn forest, where we were reunited with the one we had thought lost under the mountain. He told us that our young friends had been found and were safe, then led us to the hall of the king of the horse lords. We fought one battle at King Theoden's side, then rode through the mountains to a high valley where the women and children of the people would be safe. While we were there Aragorn decided that he would heed the words brought him from Elrond by his kinsmen, Elladan and Elrohir, who had joined us with many other men of the West shortly after the first battle.)"

"Don't mug the suspense," I growled. "What did they tell him?"

Legolas grinned. "(Elrond reminded him of the ancient prophecy concerning the Paths of the Dead.)" He stopped and turned as Wolvie growled softly.

"Never mind. Go on."

"(Aragorn and his kinsmen decided to take this way and call forth the shades of the ancient oathbreakers who lurked there. Gimli and I accompanied them. And there, under the shadow of black fir trees that were foul even to me, we were met by a hooded warrior astride a dark horse, who demanded leave to join us and pass through the forgotten way in our company.

Gimli challenged the stranger, only to be shoved away by an unseen hand.

I recognized you then, for you had shown me your gift on the road South. I greeted you and introduced you to the Grey Company, and Aragorn welcomed you gladly. You passed through the haunted ways singing softly to yourself and showing no fear, then rode with the best on the way to Pelargir.)" He faltered slightly, then continued. "(We spoke little on the voyage up the river in the captured Corsair fleet, but it was on that journey that Gimli came to know your wrath at mealtime.

The fields of Gondor were overrun by foes when we arrived, but they were disconcerted by our presence where they had expected friends.)"

He sobered and continued. "(Many mighty deeds were done in the shadow of Mount Mindolluin that day, there on the field before the city. And not the least was the challenging of a fell Captain of the Haradrim by one small lad…maid."

He looked at me. "(I had taught you the use of the sword as we traveled from Imladris, but what you did that day was beyond my teaching. Still, it was clear that you were overmatched. I was trying to break away and come to your aid when you turned his blade aside with your gift and took the thrust into your side, then drove your own blade through his heart. I caught you as you fell, and you looked up at me and asked if your foe was dead. When Gimli said that he was you smiled and looked past me.

"It is done, then," you said. "The story is preserved."

I began to ask you what you meant, but at that moment I suddenly felt the presence of another behind me and you vanished.)"

"Vanished." Wolvie sat up.

"(Presence…of…another?)" asked Rae haltingly. "(What another?)"

I had stopped listening, disturbed by Legolas' telling of the fight in front of the city. I'd killed someone. On purpose. I'd gone looking for him on purpose so that I could do it. The thought made me feel dizzy and sick. Uncle Chuck stressed not killing humans. And Jesus said not to kill anybody…. And I had done it.

"Kimber? Translating?"

I blinked and looked at Legolas expressionlessly. "Sorry, missed the last bit."

His eyes searched mine as a crease appeared between his brows. "(What is troubling you, sister?)"

"(Nothing. What do you want me to translate?)"

He frowned, but turned back to Rae. "(I do not know. I did not see her before Kimber went.)"

I translated and Rae latched onto one word. "Her?" She sat forward. "It was a woman?"

Legolas listened to me, then raised his hands in a shrug. ("I presume so, because it was the voice of a woman that sent us here.)"

"Which leads us to the second question," said Brock. "Why have the two of you come to Haven?"

"(Before I answer that question I must explain that, though Kimber has just returned here, several years have passed in our land.)" He looked around at our faces, then went on. "(I was walking in my garden two days ago, arguing with Gimli over the merits of our holdings, when a woman's voice called to us and said that Kimber's homeland would soon need true friends and asking would we go.)"

"(Of course we said yes,)" rumbled Gimli.

"(How do you know about the time difference?)" I asked, tracing the scab with my fingers.

"(The voice told us when we arrived here.)" Legolas looked at my hand. "(That is why I was surprised to see you practicing so strenuously when I found you.)"

I shrugged shortly. "(The wound is closed, nearly healed. Brock thought it was at least a week old.)"

"Let's see it." Wolvie leaned forward, elbows on knees, eyes sharp.

I pushed down the hakima waistband and lifted my T-shirt.

Wolvie traced it with one finger, then looked up questioningly. "No stitches. Y' had anythin' else heal faster than usual?"

I shook my head.

He looked back down at the scab thoughtfully, sniffing. "Looks like ya run inta a healer."

"There aren't any healers in Haven," I said, letting my clothes fall back into place.

"Yeah, there are." He sat back, his hairy mug deeply thoughtful, then jumped as Ro shouted and leaned toward me, holding out her arms.

I ignored her and turned back to Legolas, translating what we'd just said.

He listened, but his eyes were on Ro. "(Kimber, the babe is speaking to you.)"

"(So the woman did not tell you what sort of help would be needed?)" I asked.

He frowned at me, then glanced at Rae and nodded. "No."

Ro put her arms around herself and started to cry. Both Wolvie and Gimli reached for her, but she turned away and hid her face on Rae.

I looked at her, feeling like a crud, then noticed the looks Legolas and Gimli were giving me.

I stood up, dumping my plate of food on the floor.

"Sorry." I picked it up quickly and set it on the coffee table.

"Kimber…" said Gimli.

"I need ta think!" I growled, standing and walking out of the apartment.

I was halfway down the outside hall when a hand caught my shoulder and turned me around.

"T's rude ta walk out on guests, kid," said Wolvie softly.

I just stared at him, wanting him to let go of me, but knowing that he wouldn't.

He looked down at my hands. "You take that thing everywhere now?"

I realized that I was holding the sheathed sword and shuddered, dropping it and trying to turn away.

"Kimber, what's eatin' ya?" He turned me back to face him again.

I firmed my lips and glared at him.

He looked back evenly.

I lifted my hand to try a k-push, but he tightened his grip on my shoulder, his eyes taking on a warning look.

"Goin' other places ain't the end 'a the world, darlin'," he said, as the silence began to grow annoying. "I've done it. Usually happens fer a good reason."

"Since when is murder a good reason?" I growled coldly.

He blinked, realization dawning in his eyes.

"You 'n Uncle Chuck've drilled it inta me since I was a baby that it was wrong ta kill. Was all that a crock?" I demanded, clenching my teeth.

Wolvie sighed and rubbed my cheek with one thumb, and I realized that he was chasing a tear. "Come on 'n sit." He pulled me over to a niche made up like a miniature outside garden and shoved me gently down onto the bench.

I looked at the gravel-look floor as he sat next to me, wanting to k-push a very big hole through something.

"No," said Wolvie. "It ain't a crock, kid. Killin's wrong, 'n it always will be. But sometimes, like in a war, there'll be a case where ya gotta choose between killin' one person or killin' a lot more."

I turned and scowled at him in confusion.

He sighed. "Y' remember Apocalypse?"

I nodded briefly. I'd heard the stories.

"He was set up ta hurt 'n kill a lotta people. We tried ta stop 'im, but he wouldn' quit. If we'd 'a just left him we would 'a ben just as bad as he was. It would've ben us killin' all those people."

"Nobody said this guy was another Apocalypse." I tugged on my hakima belt.

"He was gonna mess up history, from what Legolas was sayin'." Wolvie turned and looked at the koi that swam in the pool next to the bench. "But that ain't the point. Point is, God forgave ya for it a long time ago."

I jumped. Wolvie had taken me to church since I was little, but he didn't talk about it, or about God, very much.

"Get over it, darlin'. Tell Him about it 'n repent, like Bob says, 'n quit wallowin' in self pity."

I scowled fiercely at my feet. -Jesus, it can't be that easy! Killing someone isn't something small like fibbing about who cleaned out the syrup bottle!-

-So His blood's not good enough to cover it?-

-Rae! I wasn't talkin' ta you.-

-I'm talking to you. Remember what you've learned. Don't doubt in the dark what God's taught you in the light.-

-Sheesh!-

-Remember the apostle Paul? How many people did he kill?-

-Rae! I want ta talk ta Jesus here!-

-Then talk to Him! But don't tell Him He can't forgive you!- Rae's sending cut off with a distinct click.

I sighed and nodded, already feeling the anger and guilt washing away. -Thanks, Jesus. And thanks for makin' it so that I don't remember doin' it. That would be too sick.-

I sat there and communed with God, feeling the relief that always comes with spilling your guts.

After awhile I looked at Wolvie and saw him studying Windcutter thoughtfully, a look in his eyes that I hadn't seen in them before. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was thinking when it suddenly felt like my awareness was wrenched to one side. The garden nook vanished, and instead of seeing green plants and the flash of bright fish I was squinting at a blurry image in front of me.

-What is this?-

The blur sharpened and became a baby face frowning at me from a brightly-framed mirror.

-Ro?-

The frown changed to a grin, and a stream of wordless thoughts zipped through my brain.

-Crud, Ro, how're ya doin' this? Where's Mommy?-

-Ma.- She turned her head and I saw Rae talking to Gimli as she sat on the couch and leaned on Brock.

-Rae?-

-Ma,- agreed Ro.

-No. I need to talk to her. Um, me talk to Mommy.-

I felt a wordless reproach and was rewarded with another frown from the mirror.

-Sorry, kid, sorry!- I raised my hands in a gesture of appeasement I'd picked up from Brock. -Can I talk to her please?-

There was another jarring shift of perspective and I was staring at the pebbly floor again.

-Kimmie?- asked Rae uncertainly.

-What just happened here?-

-Ro projected a picture of you and shouted,- said Rae, sounding surprised that I was really in the link.

-Well she had me lookin' through her eyes,- I said, feeling a slight headache starting from the mental jerking around.

-She did??-

-Uh huh. Ain't she a bit young? A lot young?-

-Oh my stars and garters…. Excuse me, Kimmie.-

I felt her 'leave' again and turned to look at Wolvie. "I just got buzzed by a four-month-old."

"Huh?" He blinked and looked at me uncertainly, then focused and frowned. "Buzzed how?"

"Ro was showin' me what she was seein'." I reached out unconsciously and took the sword, running my fingertips over the pattern on the scabbard.

"Mentally?" He frowned.

I nodded.

He turned away, eyebrows raising thoughtfully. "Oh boy. This could be trouble."

"Rae'll take care of it." I stood up and walked back to the apartment.

"Wait up, squirt." Wolvie caught up and looked at my face. "You okay now?"

"I'll do." I gave him a half grin.

He grinned back, looking relieved, then opened the door for me.

Brock and the others were sitting and watching Rae stare unfocusedly at Ro as we came in. Ro frowned back in concentration, the tip of her tongue sticking out.

"What's she doin'?" I whispered.

"Attempting to communicate with our precocious offspring," said Brock softly.

Ro turned her head to look at me and Rae gave a little gasp and swayed slightly, then smiled and nodded.

Gimli leaned toward Wolvie, who'd taken the chair next to his. "This strange," he said, not taking his eyes off Rae and Ro.

"Tell me 'bout it, bub." Wolvie leaned back and watched, a worried frown on his face.

Rae jolted again and blinked, then laughed softly. "You little stinker."

"What'd ya find?" asked Wolvie.

"She's using our link." Rae rubbed her temples. "Something like when I let two of you talk through your links with me. And she's very pleased with herself for doing it."

"So she's not manifestin' her mutation yet." I threw a leg over the arm of my chair.

"Actually she is." Rae picked her up and handed her to me. "You should have seen her trying to get a piece of chicken while you were gone."

"TK?" I sat the baby in my lap and leaned her against my leg, then watched her as she played with my belt.

"Her McCoy family agility." Rae chuckled, then sobered. -You're feeling better?-

-Yeah. It's not like I can remember it or anythin'.- I fluffed Ro's hair so that it stood on end, but she ignored me. "I jus' wish this mystery woman would've told us what Haven needs strong friends for."

"Indeed," said Brock, pulling up his legs so that he was crouching, arms hanging down to either side of him. "And why not simply warn us, as she did with the bomb the other eve?"

"Supposin' it was her," said Wolvie, eyes narrowed. "She's got some explainin' ta do."

"(Can you not call to her?)" asked Legolas, after I'd translated.

I frowned at him, but shrugged. "Hey, you, invisible woman. Ya mind comin' 'n explainin' yerself?"

There was a hopeful pause, then Wolvie shook his head and growled.

"I ever git my hands on her…."

Rae sat forward and listened, then stood up and cocked her head.

"What is it, Rae?" Wolvie asked, also listening.

"(Trouble,)" said Legolas, his face creased in dismay.

McTaggart's escaped," said Rae, as Wolvie's cell phone started ringing. "They just found the guard dead."


	3. Chapter 3

I spent another night sleeping on the floor with Ro, this time on a big puffy air mattress in Brock and Rae's living room.

Wolvie had gone to the Lock-up right after he'd answered the phone, only to find no trace of McTaggart, not even a scent. Legolas had tried, too, but was put off by the smoothness of the metal floors.

"(I cannot even see the scuff of a shoe on this substance. And I hear no whisper of his passing,)" he had said, looking ashamed.

I'd finally listened to Rae and Wolvie's insistence that I needed to sleep and crashed on the mattress, still in my workout gear.

"Ah!"

I cracked one eye open and looked down at Ro. "What?"

She grinned and lay her head on my chest, patting me with one fat hand.

"(She loves you truly.)"

I looked up at Legolas, who was sitting on the couch. "Yeah. (Where is Wolvie?)"

"Still looking. He ask me watch you." A shadow seemed to pass over the brightness of his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I threw the blanket back and sat up, my free hand reaching for Windcutter.

"(I was thinking of the lad who was killed)" he said, his clear voice low. "(In all my years I have never seen such pain and terror on a face as there was in his.)"

I held Ro close, watching the tears run down his face, then swallowed past the lump in my throat and set her in his lap.

"Oh?" She looked up at him, hands on either side of her bum to prop herself up, then started to list.

He caught her and cuddled her to his chest, the tears flowing more freely. Ro snuggled in close, big eyes looking around, one little fist tucked next to her cheek.

I listened for the others, but caught only a faint buzz at the back of my mind that meant Rae had found something interesting.

"Tatatata," said Ro under her breath.

"For sure?" asked Legolas softly, his eyes focused far away.

"Da." She scritched her fingernails against the cloth of his shirt, then suddenly stiffened with a scream of terror.

I reeled. "Rae! No! God, please help her!"

"Elbereth!" I heard Legolas cry.

It was over the next minute, and I stared at the elf's set face. -Rae?-

-I'm…here. I'm here,- came her pain-wracked sending. -Ro?-

-She is frightened, but well,- came a soft silver thought-voice. -Are you hurt, friend?-

-No….- Rae's sudden rush of horror made me gasp. -Brock! No! Jesus, no, please…no.-

I exchanged glances with Legolas, then bounded to my feet and hit the door running.

"(Kimber, wait!)"

"(Do you know where he is?)" I didn't slow.

"Yes." Legolas passed me and led toward the foodcourt, Ro peering tearfully back at me over his shoulder.

We wove through the crowds toward the service hall in the far corner, the sight of our drawn swords making people dart out of our way.

I saw Wolvie as soon as we got through the door. He was bent over Brock's sprawled form, steadily doing CPR as Gimli stood guard.

"What?" Legolas skidded to a halt and fell to his knees.

"Looked like a heart attack," said Wolvie, still working.

I knelt next to Legolas, looking at the stark pain and grief on Wolvie's face and the grimace on Brock's, and felt my vision grey around the edges and my throat close off. -God, oh Jesus, please, don't take him yet, he's only eighteen…Rae 'n Ro need him! Please….- Through the haze I heard Legolas murmuring in a soft, liquid language that I couldn't understand.

Ro squirmed, and he set her down next to Brock's head, one hand behind her back to support her.

I tried to swallow as she lay her head on her dad's forehead, patting his cheek with one hand. -Crud! No no no….-

"Brock," said Legolas, his voice sounding far away.

Wolvie glanced at him, frowning, then looked down quickly as Brock's chest heaved. His arms flailed, one knocking Wolvie over.

Then he sat up and looked around, eyes wide.

"What…?" He shivered and rubbed his face, then picked Ro up and held her close. "What happened?"

Wolvie sat up and stared at him, then gave a choked sound and grabbed him and hugged him, eyes squeezed shut.

Brock stared down at him as his shoulders shook. "Uncle Logan? What ails thee?"

Wolvie let go of him and glowered up at him. "Ya ever pull a stupid stunt like that again 'n I'll…."

"What did I do?" Brock looked at the rest of us, his own face falling at the looks on ours.

"You died." I forced the words past the knot in my throat. "You were dead, Brock."

"I…." His eyes looked somewhere else for a minute, then focused, and he went pale.

"Friend?" Gimli spoke for the first time, stepping close.

"It was some form of mental attack," said Brock, shivering and pressing his cheek to Ro's hair. His voice squeaked with strain. "Like a blade of terror."

I scootched closer and put my arms around him, finally starting to realize that he was okay.

"Terror?" asked Legolas from behind me.

"Yes." Brock pulled his arm out from between us and hugged me to his side. "It felt as though someone had tripped all my adrenal glands and loosed a flood of fear hormones.

"Flood of fear," said Legolas softly. "Like the kid. The door watch."

"The guard," rasped Wolvie. "$#. McTaggart."

I tensed, my eyes opening as I remembered the way he'd made me feel what I didn't want to feel.

There was the scrape of heavy boots, then Gimli's deep voice rumbled next to my ear. "How do you feel?"

"Weary," said Brock. "And pained."

"Pain?" asked Gimli sharply.

"Yes, my whole being aches, but that is to be expected with what it has been exposed to."

"Didn't catch that, friend," said Gimli apologetically.

"Mr. Logan?" called a female voice.

I looked at Wolvie as he turned toward the speaker. "Yeah, Yates?"

"Dr Summers sent us. She said that someone needed medical attention."

"He's right there." Wolvie got up and moved so that the medics could get close to us."

"You'll have to move, Miss Lee. You too, sir," said the icy blue team leader, blowing a wisp of curly blond hair out of her eyes.

I scowled at her, but let Gimli pull me to my feet and lead me aside.

"Where is Dr. Summers?" asked Wolvie, getting up, his knee joints creaking.

"Another team was treating her for a minor head trauma," said Yates, looking into Brock's eyes with a light. "She fell and struck her head on the corner of a counter.

Brock leaned back to look at her, catching Ro's hand as she reached for the light. "How bad was it?"

"I think it only broke the skin. Hold still." Yates gave Ro a sucker and switched the attachment on the light, blowing the loose hairs out of her eyes again.

-Kimmie? How is he?-

"Rae? He's gonna be okay." I felt myself grinning in relief. "How are you?"

-I'm alright.- She gave a mental sigh. -I'll meet you as soon as these guys finish looking at me.-

"Good." I turned to Wolvie. "Rae's coming as soon as the medics are done their pokin' and proddin'."

He nodded and started saying something, but just then I got a clear view of the inside of Rae's lab. I saw her sitting on the floor, smiling as she talked with the medics.

One of them moved slightly, and I saw that he was holding up a needle, pressing the plunger to get the air out of it.

I felt a chill go up my back. _It's poison_.

-Rae! Don't let him stick you with that!- I mentally screamed.

I saw Rae start and turn toward me, then whirl back and raise her hand….

"(Kimber, what is it?)" cried Legolas.

"They're tryin' ta kill Rae!" I howled, turning to run, but Legolas was already gone, darting away like an antelope.

"Stay here!" barked Wolvie, charging in pursuit.

"What?" said Gimli, an ax suddenly gripped in one hand.

Yates yelped as he growled and shook it at her, then backed against the wall with her teammates. "Miss Lee, what's he doing?"

"One 'a yer buddies just tried killin' Rae," I growled, hand clenched on Windcutter's scabbard.

"What?" she cried in disbelief.

"You heard me." I gave her a narrow look, then turned to her teammates, an Asian guy and a brunet woman who was taller than Brock. "Nobody moves till I say so."

"Miss Lee," said the guy. "I know you've been under a lot of stress lately, but violence isn't the way to deal with it."

"Shut up." I looked at Brock, who was staring blankly at the wall, cradling Ro protectively.

"Friend Legolas stopped them." His shoulders slumped in relief. "The lab will need to be written off, however."

I nodded and looked at Gimli, whose beard was bristling in anger. "(She is safe.)"

He nodded without taking his eyes off the three against the wall.

-Kimber?-

-Yeah, Legolas?-

-(You have no need to fear the three healers who came to us in the corridor. I felt no taint of evil in them.)-

-(You can feel it? Why didn't you say anything?)-

-(I did not know till I came near these two.)-

-(Two?)- I frowned, still watching Yates' team suspiciously. -(Healer teams are three.)-

-(The last man is pure. Only the young man and the maiden are tainted.)-

-Okay.- the clack of metal distracted me, and I turned to look further up the hallway. _Enforcers? What the…._

I moved slightly so that I stood between Brock and the incoming gold and blue robots.

"What are our valiant soldiers doing out of storage?"

"These ain't the soldiers, Brock. This is the riot squad. No guns. But they ain't supposed to work without Uncle Chuck controllin' 'em." I frowned, my unease growing.

Gimli glanced up at me, gripping his ax. "(What are they?)"

"(Protectors.)" I felt a chill run down my spine. "(But they are not supposed to be here.)"

His eyebrows lowered and he turned to face them, planting his feet and throwing back his shoulders.

-Rae? The Enforcers are out.-

-What? Who's…. We're coming. Hold tight.-

"Brock, take Ro and get outta here," I snapped without looking at him.

"Indeed," he said, voice still quavering slightly from weakness. I heard a grunt, then a soft clang and scrambling sounds from the pipes up by the ceiling.

"That was some jump," said the big brunet softly.

"You should've seen his father," replied Yates. "My parents have an old tape of the Beast in action. It's incredible."

"Do any of you have any powers?" I risked a glance at them.

Yates blinked and shook her head, looking scared, but the brunet nodded.

"I'm strong," she said. "And tough. But I never trained to fight."

"What about you?" I snapped at the guy.

"I'm a healer," he said softly, eyes on the incoming bots. "But I know how to fight. I just wish I had a staff."

I reached around the back door of a burger joint and grabbed the first handle I felt. "How about a mop?" I threw it to him and closed the door firmly.

"Why don't we just run?" asked the brunet.

"You go ahead, but I'm not leadin' a bunch of malfunctioning combat droids through a crowd of civilians." I flinched slightly as the guy thumped his mop on the floor.

She shot me a spooked look, then squared her jaw and came to stand slightly behind me, muscular arms crossed over her chest.

The Enforcers were about ten feet away now and I found myself wishing fervently that Wolvie had taught me the override codes for them. He'd intended to, only my disappearing about a week after Aunt Storm died must've drove it out of his mind.

And when I got home it was just in time to say goodbye to Uncle Hank when he went back to the X-Men.

A sudden pop of displaced air snapped me out of my reminiscence and I threw up my hand and k-pushed the dart away, cursing myself for not paying attention.

There was a bellow from beside me, then a clang and a screech of tortured metal, and the next thing I knew I was trying to shove away an Enforcer that was trying just as hard to hit me in the head.

I gritted my teeth and stomped my foot, building up more energy, then let loose, not stopping to watch it fall as I swept Windcutter out of the scabbard and into the chest of another droid.

"Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!" roared Gimli, just before another horrific clang made my ears ring.

"For the Name!" The words burst through my lips without thought as I ducked and wove, deflected and pushed. I caught quick glimpses of the brunet beside me, fighting desperately with only her bloodied fists for weapons. It seemed like she was crying, but I was too busy to be able to do anything about it.

-Kimber! Behind you!- cried a strange voice in my mind.

I whirled and ducked under the Enforcer's arm, k-pushing upward as I did, then spun again and shoved Windcutter into another's waist joint.

Sparks flew, and I k-pushed it off the blade and turned...

And saw only dead droids and panting people.

"Is everyone alright?" I put my hand over the scab by my kidney, wincing at the ache of it.

"Y…yes." The brunet sniffed and wiped her eyes, smearing blood across her face.

"(Have you heard from the others?)" Gimli looked up from pulling wires out of a sparking 'bot.

"No." I glanced around and saw Yates and a hairy kid in a fast-food uniform helping the Asian guy out from under an Enforcer. "You okay, bub?"

He nodded wordlessly and picked up his mop, eyes scanning the hall both ways.

"Good." I cocked my head to try and listen for Rae.

The sudden flood of terror hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt like I was alone in a sea of blackness. Alone. I would always be alone.

-They're gone,- whispered a voice that I vaguely thought I should recognize. -They found out who you really are. No one will ever love you now.-

There was a thump, and I opened my eyes to look up into Gimli's worried face.

"What happened?" I croaked, gasping for breath and trying to get my eyes to stay in focus.

"(You fell,)" he said gruffly. "(Just as Brock did.)" I felt the world fading slightly as he spoke.

"Here, put this under her head instead of your legs." I felt fingers at my neck, taking my pulse, then something soft being shoved under my head.

-Rook, can you hear me?-

My eyes popped open. -Who…?-

-I'm the mystery woman,- the voice said sadly.

-You!- I gasped and closed my eyes again as the surge of anger grated along my abused nerves.

"Crud!" I heard Gimli say.

"Easy…." soothed Yates, turning me on my side so I didn't throw up on myself. "Take it easy. You're going to be alright. Brian, have you raised Central yet?"

"No," said the Asian guy, sounding frustrated. "And the com just went dead."

-Rook, you have to move your men to safety.-

"Safety?" I gasped out loud. "Safety from what?"

-McTaggart has taken over. I'm shielding this section of the hall right now, but I can't do it for very long. You have to move your men.-

"Rook…." I pushed myself up weakly. "My father called me that. Wolvie told me…where's Wolvie?"

-I don't know. I can't find them.- The voice sounded desperate. -You have to move!-

"Why should I trust you?" I was on my feet, trying to get Windcutter into her scabbard.

There was a wordless sending of comradeship and trust that soothed away some of my pain. -Because you always have before.-

I lifted my head and looked at Gimli, and saw that he was on his feet, looking back at me, ax held loosely but ready. Beside him the brunet bandaged her hands, eyes lowered to her task. Yates and the hairy kid (I recognized him from my hallway…Leif) were watching me in concern, while Brian slapped the com unit against his palm.

_My men_, I thought dazedly, feeling my mind beat futilely against the empty places in my memory.

Then I snapped out of it. "Forget the com, it can be tracked."

"(Do you know what happened?)" Gimli brightened.

"McTaggart's taken over. We have to get out of here before he sends anything else this way." I translated quickly, then turned the way the Enforcers had come from.

"How do you know?" asked Yates, brow furrowed.

"No time," I growled. "Gimli, (you take up the rear)."

He nodded and moved to the mall side of the group.

"Leif, you coming?" I turned to the hairy kid.

"Could I stay and play spy?" He looked at me seriously.

I considered quickly, then shook my head. "Too risky. I don't know what he's capable of."

"Then I'm coming."

"Good. Yates, Brian?" I glanced at the brunet. "Hurry and decide.

Yates glanced at the other two and nodded at me tersely.

"Let's go." I pushed off the wall and nearly hit the floor. "Crud!"

The brunet scooped me up and headed the way I'd tried to go.

-Finally!- sighed the mystery woman. -You always take so long to make up your mind.-

-I thought you said I trusted you.- I looked around the brunet's arm and saw the others following single file, Leif just behind me.

-You do. But you always have to think things through. It's nerve-wracking.-

"Should we get some kind of weapons?" asked Leif.

"What did you use back there?" I checked ahead and turned back to him.

"My claws." He lifted his hand to show me glittering crystal points.

"Diamond," I remembered, then shook my head. "No. Too risky. There are some where we're goin'."

-Where are we going, Rook?-

-Don't you know?- I frowned.

-No. I've only been to Haven a few times, and I'm usually at your house.-

-Where are you now?-

-Walking by your feet. Don't kick me, please.-

I lifted my head and looked, but didn't see anything. -Why are we head-talkin'?-

-Because my voice is too faint to hear.- The sadness piled behind the thought made me swallow.

-Zit alright if I talk out loud?-

-Yes…,- she trailed off and I felt the ghost of a touch on my leg. -You call me Wisp.-

I nodded as she answered my half-thought wondering. "Wisp. Got it."

"Who are you talking to?" The brunet looked down at me in concern.

"A friend." I checked the others, then looked up at her. "What's your name?"

"Conchita Cortez." She studied my face, then nodded to herself and faced ahead.

"What was that?" I asked suspiciously.

"You're getting some colour back."

Wisp laughed inside my head. -McTaggart can't touch any of you right now.-

I looked again at the empty space by my feet. "Can you see where he is?"

-No, I'm only a touch telepath, and if I leave you to look you'll be unprotected.-

"You're not touching me anymore."

-No. We're linked. We've reached the end of the hall, which way do we turn?-

I glanced back a last time, then flipped a light switch on the wall and twisted the cover aside. Squirming out of Conchita's arms, I ducked so that the little scanner could read my retina, then pressed my fingers into the blob of gel on the bottom of the switchbox.

-ID?- asked Cerebro.

-Kimber Jordan Lee. Bishop's Rook to Jubilation.-

-Welcome, Kimber.- The switch plate slid back down.

There was a pause, then something clicked and a square of the floor slid out of the way.

"Follow me." I sat on the edge of the hole and got my foot on the top rung of the ladder, then started down.

"You aren't fully recovered yet," fretted Conchita, starting after me and glancing down into the darkness below us. "How far down does this go?"

"About thirty feet." I stopped and put my head against a rung as my sweaty hand slipped.

"Let me go before you." She made like to slide past me.

"Just a minute. Wisp, where are you?"

-At the bottom of the ladder.-

"Already?" I peered down wonderingly.

-I teleported.-

"Can you do that with passengers?" I took deep breaths, but it didn't clear my head.

-Not right now,- she said, sounding frustrated.

"Don't worry about it. Conchita, go ahead."

It felt like hell, going down that ladder. Especially after the hatch slid shut and the only light came from little bulbs along the wall behind it. I was shaking and ready to puke when Conchita finally stepped onto the floor and pulled my hands loose.

-Where now?- asked Wisp, as Gimli muttered in satisfaction.

"Door's to the left of the ladder. I have to give my scan and code again."

"What is this place?" asked Yates, sounding awed.

"The Boltholes." I found the scanner and gave it what it needed, then leaned against the wall drifting in some sort of empty dream.

"Kimber?" Gimli's eyes glinted in the lights.

-Rook? Rook, come back!-

"I…." I blinked and pushed away weakly. "Man, I hope Brock's okay."

I pushed the door release and waved everyone through into the white tunnel on the other side.

-He should be,- said Wisp, as Conchita picked me up again. -He died and was freed from the emotional poison. I knocked you out of the link and might've hurt you myself when I did it.-

"Emotional poison," I groaned. "Soul poison."

Yates looked at me in dismay. "We don't have anything to treat that."

"I know." I lay back and looked down the tunnel as we went along it, praying silently for the safety of my family and the people with me.

"Turn right at the end of this," I murmured, feeling myself losing hold of reality. "Find a door with a blue band and wait there for me t' wake up."

"Kimber?" called Gimli.

"Angel, she's gone grey again!"

"Get to the door with the blue band!"

-Rook, you have to hold on!-


	4. Chapter 4

"We are the broken/You are the healer

Jesus Redeemer/mighty to save

I'd been half-listening to the singing for awhile before I realized what I was doing and became aware of light.

You are the love song/we'll sing forever

Bowing before You/blessing Your name

It was a good voice, deep and soft, no screechyness. I finally remembered how to get my eyes open and looked up into the underside of a bunk. Pushing my shoulders into the mattress, I sighed and turned my head. "Hey, Conchita." My voice caught in my throat and I coughed.

She came over and bent to look at me, then knelt and propped me up with one arm while she offered me a glass of water.

I guzzled thirstily, then watched the glass regretfully as she set it on the bed shelf and lay me back on the pillow.

"No." I tried to push my arms out of the blankets and was floored to find out that I could barely move them. "Crud. Help me sit up."

She gave me a measuring look, then propped me up with a rolled blanket. "How do you feel?"

"Worried. How long was I out?"

"Three days." She reached back, then set a medic kit beside me and started taking out instruments.

"Have you heard from the others?" I tried pushing the stethoscope away, but my arms still weren't listening to me.

"Mr. Logan and Dr. McCoy? No." She listened to my heart and lungs, then changed tools and shone the light in my eyes.

"Okay. The Boltholes 'r big." I made another try at pushing something away. "Where's Gimli?"

"In the bunk over here," she pointed toward my head. "Angel is over there, sleeping on the floor by the monitor, and Brian's in the bunk above you."

"What about Leif?" I gagged as she stuck a tongue depressor in my mouth.

"Hanging from the ceiling in the kitchen by his toes."

I blinked, then remembered Wolvie commenting on that habit. "So everyone's asleep. What time is it?"

"One in the morning." She chucked the tongue depressor and glanced at her watch.

"Why are you up?" I tried to push myself higher in the bed and scowled when I failed.

"Gimli assigned me this watch," she said, straightening me out and then putting her tools away.

"But Cerebro's keepin' watch." I frowned. "It started when I opened the hatch in the service hall."

"None of us knew that," she reminded me shortly. "Are you hungry?"

"What's wrong with you?" I looked at her puzzledly.

She sighed. "My parents and brother are still up there." She pointed toward the ceiling. "I don't know if they're okay. And I've got a patient with probable neurological damage, and none of the skills or machinery necessary to help her."

"Neurological damage? Who's that?" I frowned. Had one of the others gotten hurt while I was out of it?

Conchita looked me right in the eye. "You."

"What?" I stared at her, feeling like someone had hit me upside the head.

She sighed and knelt, putting one knee up and resting her arm on it. "Your muscle control is nearly nil, your responses are sluggish, and your pupils don't respond properly to stimuli." Her big brown eyes looked down at me sadly. "I'm surprised you're awake and talking."

I lifted my head with an effort and looked down at myself, wondering what to say.

Then I looked up. "That song you were just singin'…do you belong ta Jesus?"

"Yes." Green lights glinted dangerously in her eyes as she unconsciously squared her shoulders.

I nodded, laying back. "Then ya know He's got everthin' under control." I remembered what Rae had told me a few days before and decided it sounded right. "Don't forget in the darkness what you learned in the light. Trust Him ta get us through this." Then I added mentally, -And please help me ta do it, too.-

"Truth," rumbled Gimli, coming to where I could see him and giving me a 'you got it' look. "Eru never leave His (children)."

Conchita wiped tears off her cheeks. "I know. I know. But it's so strange right now…so hard."

Gimli brightened slightly. "Hard make the diamond good."

She nodded. "'God works all things together for good for those who love Him.' I know."

Gimli looked lost, but nodded. "Trust." He patted her shoulder gently. "Rest. I will watch now," he said gruffly.

"Thanks." She smiled at him, gave me a last look of concern, then moved out of my line of sight. I heard a bunk creak softly, shoes dropping, then the swish of blankets and a sigh.

"You ben pickin' up a lot of English, Gimli," I commented.

He turned back from watching Conchita settle down and grinned, though his eyes were worried. "(I had to. You were sleeping.)"

"(Yes…. What happened?)"

"(Not very much. Brian practiced his fighting skills, Angel and Conchita spoke of what could be done for you, and Leif cooked wonderful meals and worried the others by hanging from the ceiling like a bat. There has been no sign of the enemy.)"

"(No. He cannot get down here. Only Wolvie, and I know the way besides my uncle, and it is shielded in our minds so that no one can find it from us.)"

He nodded, then sighed and shook his head. "(This is a strange world. Women fight and children lead battles.)"

"(It is a world turned against itself,)" I replied softly, staring at the bottom of the bunk over me. "(In desperate times desperate ways come to light.)"

"(Desperate measures,)" he rumbled, eyes dark. "Why, Kimber? Why people fight their kids? Still (Men)."

I clenched my jaw. "(No we aren't. We are no more Men than Legolas is. We are different. They made us become something different. They do not realize that Eru never makes mistakes.

But maybe this conflict between races heralds His return?)" I turned and looked at him, feeling a rush of longing. "(It would be wondrous to see the return of the King.)"

Gimli stared at me for a few minutes, then seemed to realize it and stroked his beard. "(Aye. Wondrous indeed.)"

I sighed and tried to get my arms out of the blankets. "Help me up. I've got ta find the others." -Wisp? You here?-

Gimli planted one big rough hand on my chest and held me down. "(You must rest. I will go and find them.)"

"(You would get lost.)" I scowled at him.

He snorted. "(A Dwarf get lost underground? That would be akin to a fish drowning.)"

"(And I have seen them do it,)" I said. "Look, my way's faster. Help me get to the screen."

He frowned down at me and I looked back, waiting the way Wolvie used to do when one of we girls threw a fit.

"Alright," he said at last with a sigh.

He scooped me up carefully and carried me over to the padded chair in front of the darkened computer screen, then held me up when I nearly fell back out of it.

"Alright now." I gritted my teeth and got my hand up and on the mouse.

"Miss Lee?" Angel Yates sat up and looked at me groggily. "You shouldn't be up."

"Go to bed," I said shortly, concentrating on getting the mouse to move. A tiny k-push finally did the trick. The screen flashed to life and shone a somber dark blue. "Crud."

"What is it?" asked Yates, at the same time as Gimli said, "What?"

"I said ta go ta bed," I growled to the medic. "You can't help me with this."

She got up slowly, checking me over with her eyes, then turned and walked toward the bunks.

"Kimber?" rumbled Gimli.

I turned back to the screen and clenched my fist weakly in frustration. "There's a message and I can't get it."

"(What do you need to do to get it?)"

"Read English, fer a start." I pointed at the keyboard with my chin.

He looked over his shoulder and studied it, bushy eyebrows raising. "Crud."

"Y' kin say that again." I tried to rub my face. -Jesus? Should I call Yates back?- I hated the idea of telling a civilian closed secrets, but if it was the only way….

There was the lightest of touches on my right temple. -You know you shield really well when you're concentrating on something.-

"Wisp!" I could have cheered. -Thank You, Jesus! Thank You!-

-What's up?- Something seemed to rest on my shoulder, as though someone had folded her arms and leaned on me.

"Coded message. 'N I don't have the coordination ta get it."

-Show me how.- My shoulder felt suddenly cool.

"Can you type?" If I could barely feel her….

-No,- she said with a sigh. -But I can probably input the necessary data another way.-

Probably? I looked sideways at the empty space next to me. "Okay." I pictured the sequence.

There was a pause, then a soft beep from the computer. A series of ominous pops, squeaks, and dire warnings came next.

Finally there was a soft sound like a sigh and kanji started to pop out of the blue background.

I sagged in relief and gave a shaky sigh of my own.

-Japanese?- asked Wisp.

"German." I grinned at mine and Wolvie's old secret code.

"What it say?" Gimli squinted.

"They're in gamma sector. Barrack three…." I felt my grin fade as ice seemed to freeze in my guts. "He's askin' if Brock 'n Ro are with us."

I felt an insubstantial hug over the back of the chair as I swallowed down a rush of fear. _Trust. Gotta trust_. -Jesus, protect them, please.-

I took a deep breath. "Wisp, can you go get them?"

-Yes. I see where they are.- The arms around my neck went away. -I should be able to get their attention, I'm strong right now.-

"Oh crud, I didn't think of that. Should I just get Gimli to go?"

There was no reply and I sighed and got my hand up to hit the return key and delete the message.

"Kimber?" asked Gimli.

I closed my eyes against a sudden rush of dizziness and exhaustion. "Oh…crud."

"Kimber, you need rest."

"Yeah…." I spaced out for a minute, then came to, blinking but not seeing much. "Put…me on…couch. Please."

"Okay."

The last thing I remember is tripping out and thinking it was Wolvie carrying me.

-Kimber? Kimber, friend, come back to us.-

-Kimmie? Can you hear us?-

-Rook, if you give up, I'll…-

I blinked at a band of silver, green and burnished gold that seemed to stand against blackness, then blinked again and looked up into Legolas' concerned grey-green eyes.

He smiled when he saw me looking at him, though his face seemed tired and sad. "There you are. Can you understand me?"

"Yeah," I croaked.

"Wait…wait," I heard Gimli saying.

"Shut up, Dwarf," growled Wolvie. "I'm waitin'."

I turned my head slightly and saw Rae leaning over the back of the sunken couch, looking at me with that preoccupied telepath look on her face.

"What do you see, Rae?" asked Legolas.

"I've straightened out her synapses as best as I can." Rae put an arm over the couch back and touched me on the forehead. "She'll be okay now."

"That's good." He smiled at me again, then turned to look to the side. "How's Brian?"

"We won't know till we get him to the medlab, said an unfamiliar male voice.

"Brian?" I sat up and looked, my heart taking a dive as I saw him lying on a stretcher, his face still and pale. "What happened ta him?"

The stranger, a guy with grizzled grey hair and a rumpled medic's uniform, turned and looked at me thoughtfully. "He's a healer. He took what was wrong with you."

"Oh crud. Who told him he could do that?" I clenched my fists in frustrated anger.

"He did, Kimmie," said Rae. "He'll be alright after a few days in a bio bed."

"Do we have those down here?" I looked at her.

"Yeah." She turned and gave Wolvie a lifted eyebrow. "Of course. There are two fully stocked medlabs."

-Don't blame Mr. Logan,- said Wisp. -Remember, I messed her mind up a bit when I pushed her out of the link with McTaggart.-

"Okay," said Yates from behind me. "He's stabilized, let's get him to the lab."

"Right." The grey-haired guy stepped back so Conchita could pick up the stretcher and carry it out.

I turned and looked back at Rae after they were gone. "Howcome you're so sure he'll be alright?"

"He's got a healing factor. Just not as fast as Uncle Wolvie's." She slid over the back of the couch and sat next to me, then leaned against me with a sigh that sounded like it was wrung out of her.

"Get outta my way, Gimli."

"Okay, okay, don't get yer tail in a knot."

Wolvie stopped and looked down at the Dwarf in shock, then growled and shook his head.

"He sounded just like you!" gasped Rae, then sniffed and hid her face on my shoulder.

"It'll be alright," I said, suddenly bawling myself. "It's gonna be alright."

Wolvie was there with us suddenly, holding us as though we were little kids again, crying over a dead bird or a broken doll.

"Shh," he murmured, rocking us. "Shh. I know. I know."

"Brock's smart," I said, hugging Rae. "He won't let anythin' happen ta Ro."

She cried harder, her shoulder banging into my chin. "I can't hear them. I hope it's just the psi shielding. Mom was frantic…'n I feel so empty…."

After awhile we cried ourselves out, and I slid onto the floor and pulled my knees up to my chin, ignoring Wolvie's sigh behind me.

-It's good to see you up and cantankerous again,- said Wisp, touching me on the arm.

"What does 'cantankerous' mean?" asked Legolas.

I lifted my head and stared at him where he knelt near me, then looked at where Wisp was. "Didn't you say you were a touch telepath?"

-Yes. I am. Legolas can hear my voice.- I felt her lean against the side of me that was away from everyone else.

"Oh." I looked at him and noticed that he was looking beside me with a smile. "I think he can see you, too."

Legolas' smile widened and he nodded. "Yes. (I see the faint form of a maiden with skin like amber, and eyes of a solid, pure, bright blue.)"

I turned my head to smile at her and suddenly knew she wasn't there anymore.

"Wisp?" I frowned. "Where'd ya go?"

I heard sniffing and a soft growl from Wolvie and turned to see him frowning and looking around uneasily.

Just as suddenly as Wisp had vanished she was back and I felt her grab my wrist and hold onto it.

"Yer shakin' like a leaf." I cautiously put my arm out and let it drop till I felt her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" growled Wolvie.

She started and ducked away, then came back and leaned against me again. -I've spent my whole life hiding. Having someone see me scares me.-

"I won't hurt you," said Legolas, reaching toward her.

She gasped and vanished again.

"Hands off," I growled, giving him a warning look. Then I turned my head. -Where'd you go, Wisp? Can ya feel her, Rae?-

-No, I haven't felt her at all.- Rae shifted away from Wolvie and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her lab coat.

I blinked as I digested this news. -Wisp, where are you? Legolas ain't gonna hurt you.-

-Yes, he will,- she said with quiet finality.

"What do ya mean?" I frowned.

-You're the only person I can touch, Rook. Even brushing against someone else hurts. Both me and the other person.-

Rae sat up, eyes wide. "But then how did you bring Gimli and Legolas here?"

-I don't need to touch someone to teleport them.-

Rae cocked her head, glancing at me, and I realized that she was hearing Wisp through me.

"So…you don't touch," she said softly.

-Not if I can help it.- I felt a slight breeze and knew she was back.

"How did you find out you could touch me?" I asked, trying to see something where I knew she was.

-You bumped into me the first day I came here, and I grabbed you to keep from falling.-

"That was here?" I frowned. "I don't remember."

-No. We went someplace else right after that.-

"What place was that?" asked Wolvie suddenly.

-I can't tell you that.-

"Why not?" he growled, scowling.

-Because I promised,- she said softly.

He snarled under his breath. "Who are you anyhow?"

-I'm Wisp,- she replied. -That's the only name anyone's ever given me.-

He sat up, looking chagrined. "Yer from outside."

-Yeah.- Her voice hardened. -Just leave me alone, alright? If you get me upset I might lose my hold, 'n then I don't know when I can come back. And I really want to be here right now.-

Wolvie blinked. "Sorry kid. Ya can't be too careful nowadays."

-I know.- She sighed, sounding old and tired.

I put my forehead on my knees. -Wisp, why don't I remember those places we went?-

She sighed again. -I can't tell that, either.-

-Another promise?- I thought sarcastically.

-Yes.- She vanished again as Leif came galloping out of the kitchen yelling, 'come and get it.'

Wolvie got up and gave him a gentle clock upside the head. "Keep it down, bub."

Then he turned to the rest of us as Conchita and the grey-haired guy came back. "Everybody listen up! You too, Elf." He waited to make sure everyone was looking at him. "Good. Now all 'a ya know about Wisp?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, ya all leave 'er alone. Nobody talks t' her but Kimber, unless she talks ta you first. Capeesh?"

The others gave varying sounds of agreement, then turned hopefully toward the mouth-watering smells coming from the kitchen.

-Thank you, Mr. Logan.-

"She says 'thanks', Wolvie."

He grinned and messed up my hair, then hauled me off the floor by the arm. "Can ya walk alright?"

"I think so." I staggered sideways a few steps when he let go of me, then headed for the kitchen and grabbed a chair at the table.

Wolvie stood at the head of it and looked down at us all, that remembering look on his face again.

Then he shook himself. "Paul, you wanna ask the blessin'?"

"Sure, Logan. Everyone want to bow their heads?"

I did, heart racing as I realized who the guy was. The former senator of New York state, who had smuggled mutant kids to Haven till he got caught. _A human_.

-What's wrong, Rook?-

"Nothin'," I muttered, earning a glance from Conchita, who was sitting on the other side of me from Rae. "You eatin'?"

-No. I think I'll go case the Mall.-

"Be careful, okay?"

-Always,- she said sadly.

Rae caught my eye, raising one eyebrow.

I raised mine back, then leaned forward and looked at Wolvie. "So what're we gonna do?"

He swallowed a mouthful of beef stroganoff. "We're gonna eat."

I scowled at him. "I meant about him."

He chewed a piece of gristle, looking thoughtful. "First we gotta find out what he's up ta."

…I blinked and looked around the Mall, seeing that it had been changed into a throne room. There were people with guns standing all around the edges of it, and I recognized most of the people I'd gone to school with, along with a bunch of kids from my hall….

"Kimber? What'd ya see?" Wolvie leaned toward me.

I frowned. -How'd you get that past the psi shielding?-

-I didn't. Tell him.- I felt a poke on my back.

"Don't poke me," I growled.

"Kimber?" Wolvie bounced a pea off my nose to get my attention.

I scowled at him. "He's set up a throne room in the Mall. There must be a hundred guards, and some of them are our kids. He's got some sort of mental or emotional control over…." I blinked as the next image unrolled in front of my eyes.

"Them," I finished. "Emotional, probably, from what he did t' me 'n Brock, 'n the fact that he's got a bunch of the girls convinced he's the man 'a their dreams. But it seems like he's suckin' the emotions outta them, too." My eyes narrowed as that idea became a certainty. "That's what he lives off! He's an emotion vampire."

I felt Wisp bump into me, then gave a yell of anger. "He's got Brock 'n Ro!"

Rae gasped and clutched the edge of the table with both hands.

Wolvie got up and went to her, steadying her with a hand on each shoulder. "How are they?"

I looked at him, but didn't really see him past the blackness in my mind. "I didn' see Ro, but I heard her yellin'." My throat closed off with a rush of pride for my niece. "Sounded mad enough ta bite. Brock…." I swallowed as my voice failed.

-He's alive,- said Wisp. -You should have heard what he told Mctaggart to do with his job offer.-

I made my face impassive. "Brock was layin' on the floor in front of Duncy-boy's throne. Wisp says he was givin' the creep a piece 'a his mind."

Rae choked, eyes seeming to shoot green fire as the dishes rattled on the table.

"Easy, darlin'." Wolvie rubbed her shoulders.

She sighed and bowed her head, eyes closed as tears ran down her cheeks and off her chin.

Wolvie put his hand on the back of her head, his face tender, then looked up at the rest of us.

"We gotta get up there without bein' seen. Kimber, you'n Legolas take Paul, 'n Conchita 'n try ta sneak around behind him. Me, Gimli, Rae, 'n Leif'll come from the front."

-And me?-

"What about Wisp?" I relayed absently, pounding my fist on the table.

"Ain't she with you?" He frowned, intent on strategy.

"It's nice to be mentioned," I said shortly.

"Sorry," he growled, giving me a look.

I glared back, taking a peppermint out of my pocket and sticking it in my mouth.

He winced slightly and looked down at Rae, clearing his throat.

"Remember, he's linked with those kids," said Paul, leaning over to get a better view of the end of the table.

"I ain't forgot," rasped Wolvie. "We gotta take 'im without killin' 'im."

"Slave collar?" I said, looking up again.

"Have ta get it on 'im, but yeah, that's what I'm thinkin'." He started rubbing Rae's shoulders again and I knew that he was doing it to try and deal with his own tension.

"Have we got those things here?" asked Paul, frowning.

I nodded. "Kids need ta wear them sometimes when their mutations first kick in."

"Are there any down here?" Rae's voice sounded drugged.

"Got two fully stocked medlabs, there should be." Wolvie frowned and poked his finger at some tough knot on her left shoulder.

I turned my head. "Wisp, do you know what a slave collar looks like?"

-Do skunks stink?- she asked bitterly. -Show me where the lab is.-

I got the co-ordinates from Rae, and two collars suddenly fell onto the table.

Wolvie jumped, eyes widening, then took a deep breath. "Thanks, kid." He took his hands away from Rae's neck and fished in his pocket, pulling out a plastic stir-stick and putting it in his mouth.

"How did you bring them so fast?" asked Legolas, eyes scanning the room before he reached to pick up one of the collars.

-Time jump. We don't have any to waste.-

"(True)." He turned the grey plastic ring over in his hands. "What does this do?"

"Takes away a mutant's powers," said Wolvie, now leaning on the wall and 'smoking' the stir-stick.

Legolas' eyes widened and he dropped it back onto the table. "(What foul sorcery is this?)"

"Not (sorcery)," I said. "It's all mechanical except the computer chips."

"I didn't catch that, sorry." He looked at the collar like it was a snake.

"(It is a machine. It can not harm you.)" I started pounding the other fist.

He looked at me uncertainly, but then picked it up again and hung it from a loop on his belt. "Gimli and I should carry them."

I saw Wolvie do a little half grin before turning to Rae. "Can ya put the layout a th' Mall in everyone's head?"

"Yes. But it might be too hard for me to shield nine people."

-I can shield my group,- said Wisp.

"You sure, darlin'?" asked Wolvie.

-Yes…. Oh yes.- Her mental voice was full of satisfaction.

Wolvie nodded and pushed away from the wall. "Good. Anyone wanna change clothes or anythin'?"

I looked down at my rumpled, slept in T-shirt and hakima and shook my head. "I just need clean socks."

"Same here," said Paul. Rae, Leif, and Conchita nodded.

"Good idea. Don't wanna give ourselves away with stinkin' feet." Wolvie's eyes twinkled as he threw the stir-stick away.

Then they hardened again. "So hurry it up. We don't got all day."


	5. Chapter 5

I stopped just on the other side of the ring of guards and stood on my toes, trying to see McTaggart.

Hands around my middle gently lifted me about seven feet into the air and sat me on a broad shoulder.

I nodded my thanks to Conchita, remembering when Noah used to do the same thing. _Darn! Don't remember! This ain't a good time ta cry._

There was a tap on my slippered toe. -Listen!-

I looked down to where Wisp was, then glanced at Paul and cocked my head, scowling as I caught what McTaggart was saying.

"I know you can hear me, Mz McCoy," he crooned. "I want you to listen carefully: I have your daughter, and I have your husband. Now young Master McCoy might prove useful to me, his mind is so malleable. But this worthless, squalling brat has no use. And she will be dealt with accordingly unless you stop your futile little rebellion and give yourself up."

I saw his head turn, waiting, and pulled my hand resolutely away from Windcutter's hilt.

-Keep it down, Rook. Strong feelings are hard to shield.-

-Sorry.-

McTaggart laughed and spoke again. "Logan! Do you want to see the baby die? She will unle…." He stiffened and turned his head again. "I feel you. Come out before I lose my patience."

-Was it me?- I ground my teeth.

-No. Look at Rae.-

I stood on my perch and saw her across the way, standing beside Wolvie, her fists clenched as her hair blew in a nonexistent breeze.

"Go to $#, McTaggart," came her voice, echoing from all corners of the Mall. "I won't let you destroy Uncle Charles' dream."

"You don't believe me, girl?" he barked, holding Ro up by her overall straps.

"You can kill her body," replied Rae, her voice eerily calm. "But that's all you can do. Someday we'll be together again."

I looked down as Brock cried out in grief at her words but didn't contest them, then back up as Wolvie put an arm around her shoulders, his face set.

"Just know one thing, McTaggart," he added, his voice echoing like Rae's had. "You do anythin' ta that pup, 'er ta any 'a these kids, and yer dead. Don't matter how long it takes; ya won't live ta die 'a old age."

McTaggart laughed. "Is that supposed to frighten me, old man? You don't understand. I'm in control here. I am the new King of Haven. And I'm tired of wasting words with idiots."

All around the Mall the guards suddenly stood to attention, then began to cast around like hounds.

-(His will is too strong,)- said Legolas, looking frustrated. -(He will sense me before I can act. If there were some way to break his concentration without endangering the babe….)-

A guard cried out in triumph and began to struggle with Gimli. Others ran to help as Rae tried to keep them off with her TK.

-How's that, Legolas?- I looked down at him.

He shook his head, long hair swaying. -He's not (distracted).-

I growled under my breath and measured the distance to the throne, wondering if I could k-push myself over there.

-Rook, remember me, okay?-

-Wha? What're ya doin', Wisp?-

-I'm going to go and grab that sorry lump.- I heard a tune start up in my mind.

-Wisp, no! You could hurt yourself bad!- I crouched to jump, hearing the noise in the Mall get louder.

I felt my muscles lock up. Only Conchita's quick catch kept me from doing a header.

-Kimber?- asked Legolas.

-Get Wisp!-

There was a scream of agony and terror from the throne that echoed around the Mall and cut through my skull.

I cried out, grabbing my head, feeling the world go grey around me. Through the haze of pain I saw Legolas leap forward and snap the collar around Mctaggart's neck, then catch Ro as she fell. He seemed to slide across the floor in slow motion as the song played to its end in my darkening mind and the pain vanished with final suddenness.

I stood there in Conchita's grip, staring into Paul's concerned face and feeling the absence of something I hadn't even realized was there till it wasn't.

"Kimber?" He shook me gently. "How do you feel?"

I blinked and looked at him impassively, then pushed away Conchita's hands. "The two 'a you check Brock."

"Kimber…." He frowned.

"Check Brock!" I screamed, fists clenched.

He stepped back and looked at me inscrutably, then motioned to Conchita and spun on his heel.

I watched them walk away. Watched Wolvie, Leif, and Gimli taking the guns away from the stunned guards. Watched Rae kneel next to Brock and cradle his head in her lap. I wasn't aware of the tears running down my face till Legolas reached down and gently wiped some away with his thumb, cupping my chin in his hand.

I looked up at him blankly, feeling fresh rivers flowing down my cheeks.

"Kimber?" He bent to look into my eyes as Ro snuggled her head against his chest and hiccuped.

-Why…why does everyone have ta go away?- I closed my eyes and tried to shut out the loss, but it wouldn't go away.

"Everyone?" he murmured, voice catching slightly.

I nodded without opening my eyes. -Everyone.- I pictured all the people I'd loved. My parents, Aunt Jean and Uncle Scott, Aunt Dom and Uncle Nate, Aunt Storm and Uncle Hank, Noah, and now Wisp. -They're all gone away.-

I felt him pull me close and smelled something like the orchard, only wilder and fuller, on his shirt. "(Little Sister, my heart grieves with you. But remember that no parting is forever. Even if you never see these again in this life you will see them again. All will stand before the Throne at the end of the world, when the King of kings returns.)"

I heard him distantly, his words reminding me of what Rae had told McTaggart.

-Someday we'll be together again.-

I rested my forehead against his chest, looking at a vista too shining and wonderful for me to focus on. All around me stood people, their faces just lighting with the joy and wonder of realizing the Truth. I knew that some of them had never even heard of Jesus before they died, others had never had the seed planted in their hearts, while yet others hadn't seen the seed bear fruit.

-He is not willing that any should perish,- I murmured, suddenly feeling the wetness of the cloth under my face.

"Not one," agreed Legolas, his voice vibrating in his chest softly. "All will have the chance to choose."

"But I miss 'em now." -I don't think I could stand losing any more friends. I've got so few….-

"Make more."

I saw Brian in my mind's eye, laying in the bio bed down in the Boltholes. Saw Conchita as she knelt over a sobbing college girl, offering comfort. -Yes.-

"Tatatata," said Ro, and I heard the skritch of her nails against the embroidery on Legolas' shirt. The sound seemed to trigger some catch and suddenly I was bawling like I hadn't since I was eight years old.

I felt Legolas' hand on my back, and heard him murmuring in that musical other language as years of hurt seemed to wash out of me in a few minutes.

Finally, I opened my eyes, feeling empty, but clean, and looked into Ro's as she snuggled with her fist by her cheek.

She grinned when she saw me looking at her and reached to touch my face.

"Come here, darlin'." I turned and took her, still leaning against Legolas. "How're ya feelin'?"

She chuckled and leaned her head on my shoulder, then thoughtfully patted the wet spot I'd left.

"Yuck." I moved my face away from it, then straightened and looked up at Legolas. "Thanks, (brother)."

"You're welcome, Gwathel." He smiled down at me, then wiped tears from his own eyes.

I pulled at his shirt, grimacing, then jumped as a sending came from Rae.

-Can I have my baby now?-

"Ma," said Rae, looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah." My arms tightened around her. "Ma. And Dad."

"Ta," she agreed, reaching with both hands.

"Come, Kimber." Legolas herded me over gently, and I gave Ro to Rae, then started toward the others.

"No." Legolas pushed me down to sit next to Brock, who was laying with his arm over his eyes. "Stay with your family. I'll go to help."

I watched him walk off, then reached over and pulled one of Rae's curls out of Ro's hand. "How ya feelin', Brock?"

"Weary." I saw his hand tighten on Rae's. "But grateful." He took the arm off his face and wrapped it around my waist, pulling me close to his side, jammed up against Rae. "What of you, Kimmie-Lee?"

I put up one knee and used it to lean my forehead on my hand. "Sad, but better." I lifted my head and watched Wolvie haul Mctaggart toward the Lockup like a sack of potatoes.

"And Wisp…?" Brock's soft blue eyes looked up at me enquiringly.

"She's gone." I shook my head and stared at an inkblot on his white wifebeater. "Even our link's gone."

He closed his eyes, a tear escaping to run down into his pointed ear.

"I'm sorry, Kimmie," murmured Rae, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"It's…it'll be alright." I tried to grin and managed. "I just wish there was something I could'a done for her. Outsiders, the mutants left aboveground in the camps 'n stuff…she never got any chances."

"No." Rae tightened her hold on Ro.

"But now that she's gone Gimli 'n Legolas don't have any way ta get home," I realized.

Brock stiffened and looked up at me. "Oh my stars and garters, do they realize that, Kimmie-Lee?"

I glanced at Legolas and saw him holding a crying girl while her twin brother watched blearily.

He glanced at me with a nod, then went back to the kids.

"Yeah. They know. And they're okay with it." I pushed away from them gently and got up to meet Wolvie as he came back.

"Hey, scrub." He stopped and looked at me questioningly.

I didn't answer, only walked right up and lay my head on his chest with a sigh.

He stood there for a minute, then tentatively put his arms up to hug me. "Ya alright, darlin'?"

"I will be," I said, mentally kicking teenage independence over the hill.


	6. Chapter 6

McTaggart died the next evening. I was sitting on Rae's counter, holding Ro and methodically feeding carrots into the juicer while Rae sat on the floor in front of the oven and watched popovers pop, chin leaning on one fist.

I could hear the guys in the living room, talking quietly so they didn't wake Brock up. There was the ring of a cellphone and Wolvie answered, then turned and looked through the window at me and told us the news.

"Don't hold up supper fer me," he added. "I'll get somethin' there."

It turned out that McTaggart had 'starved'. Cut off from the emotions of others, he'd withered and died. Part of me wanted to say it served him right for what he'd done the kids who were still convinced he was the be all and end all. But the rest of me couldn't help but wonder how his gift was supposed to have turned out, what he could've done if he'd belonged to God. It was a sobering question.

There are no divine accidents. But there are choices.

I made some in the six weeks after McTaggart was put into stasis till Uncle Chuck could look at him. Choices like not shutting people out so much, talking more with the kids in our hall, being friends with Conchita, and most important, having Rae hunt up Noah and get him to call me once in awhile.

Oh, and not running off on the rare times when the members of my family on the Outside could call us.

Finally, the day came when the people that McTaggart had messed up were all mentally their own again. We had a party at Brock and Rae's to celebrate.

"Brock, ya better've washed yer feet before ya got up there," growled Wolvie over the blare of the stereo as he turned to scowl through the window under the cupboards.

"Indeed, Uncle Logan, as you have so oft reminded me," called Brock from where he crouched on the counter, intently putting strange things into the frozen yogurt machine.

Wolvie shook his head and growled, then turned around and nearly got a heaping spoonful of strawberry frozen yogurt stuffed up his nose. "Woah! Easy, Ro, let Grandpa get his mouth open."

She frowned up at him thoughtfully from her seat on his knees, then dropped the spoon in his lap and bent her head to chew on the rim of the cup.

Rae laughed from where she danced alone in the corner. "Feed her, Uncle Logan."

Wolvie looked up ruefully from wiping his pants, then took Ro back from Conchita and sat down again.

I chuckled and ate another spoonful of my Sugar Rock-imbedded 'Kimmie-Lee special', then rolled my eyes at Legolas, who was still working on his first cupful of gingerbread flavour. "If you don't like that then ask Brock fer somethin' else."

He looked back at me from where he sat in the basket chair with his knees up by his ears. "I like this fine, Kimber. I'm just enjoying it instead of gobbling like a starving Dwarf."

"Hey!" said Gimli, looking up with a frown.

"I saw how you ate after Pelannor." Legolas grinned at his friend and caught the spoon Ro threw.

"Just like you," snorted Gimli, going back to chasing blueberries through his cup and watching Ro, who was now grimacing at the cold of her last mouthful.

"No. I only used one hand." Legolas tried to look superior, but the sparkle in his eyes ruined it.

Ro sputtered, her face creasing up to cry, and Wolvie held her close, asking if she'd had enough frozen stuff.

I looked around him at Conchita. "Lean this way."

"What?" She leaned forward.

"No no, just sideways. I wanna squash Wolvie."

"I'd hurt him." She frowned.

"No, you won't. He's got an unbreakable metal skeleton!"

She glanced at him thoughtfully, then smiled, green lights dancing in her eyes. "Ok."

We sat up straight, then leaned inward, me bracing my feet against the arm of the couch. Wolvie groaned as though we were hurting him, a big grin on his face.

We laughed, and I reached under his arm to tickle Ro till she did too.

"Okay, you two, knock it off," he said happily. "Ro wants ta go ta sleep."

"Is your cup empty, Kimmie-Lee?" called Brock, peering through the window.

"Yeah." I passed up the empty and took the replacement, sitting back with a sigh of contentment as I realized that this one had ground-up peppermints in it along with the cereal and chocolate syrup.

"You're actually going to eat that?" Conchita looked at me wide-eyed.

"Yup!" I took a huge bite off the top and chewed happily.

She shuddered. "Eww, that's gross."

"She says after eatin' half my first cupful." I snorted. "Hey, Legolas, what do you think of sugar?"

"I think you're stinkin' hilarious when you eat too much," he said without looking up from his cup.

I shook my head, looking at his legs where they stuck out past the bottoms of the jeans he was wearing. "You're wearing Wolvie's pants again."

"Ro drooled on mine again." He shrugged.

"I thought you bought another pair."

"I did. She got those too."

I glanced at the sleeping baby leaning against Wolvie's chest and grinned. "Well you need to buy some more then, you can't wear Wolvie's forever."

"No," he agreed. "They'd fall apart."

I groaned and banged my head gently on the arm of the couch, then glared at him. "Y' keep makin' cracks like that 'n ya won't live forever."

He grinned at me, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, Kimmie, come dance!" called Rae again.

I glanced at her and snorted. "Not blasted likely. I don't dance."

She smiled through the kitchen door at Brock and did a little belly dance. An appreciative whistle made Ro jump and sigh, mouth working in her sleep.

The Newsboys 'Breakfast Club' came over the speakers and I bobbed my head in time to the beat, scraping the bottom of my cup with my spoon and holding it up for another refill.

"Artificial rum extract?" asked Brock.

"Hit me." I blinked through the start of a sugar buzz.

"Grouch," laughed Rae. "Conchita, you come dance."

Conchita turned to look at her and pulled the arm she'd had hanging over the arm of the couch back to safety. "Um, no thanks."

"Uncle Logan?" Rae cocked her head, eyes sparkling.

"No thanks, darlin'," he said, that far away look on his face. "I only danced fer one woman."

"Here you are, oh fairest of maidens." Brock gave me the reloaded cup.

"Fairest?" Legolas blinked. "What's that mean?"

"Most attractive-looking." Rae put her arms up and belly-danced some more.

"Most attractive-looking?" Legolas looked at me blankly. "Brock, our gwathel isn't beautiful…."

I bounded to my feet and dove toward him, fists clenched in mock fury, only to bounce off of someone and have my mind fill with fireworks as I hit the floor.

"…that way," finished Legolas, blinking. Then his face broke into a wide, glad smile. "Wisp! (Beyond all hope you have returned to us!)"

I heard her chuckle through the reestablished link and sat up blinking, an incredibly stupid grin on my face. "Suffering succotash!"

-Er, how much sugar have you had, Rook?-

"Not all of it, yet," called Brock absently.

-Mmm hmm, you saved some for yourself, right?-

He came and peered through the window, ape face a mask of innocence. "Jurely you shest…. Oops."

"No more fer you, bub." Wolvie sniffed the air. "So yer back?"

-What? You thought you could get rid of me that easily?- She laughed. -I still have work to do.-

"Oh crud." I realized what she meant and burst into sugar fueled tears of disappointment.

I felt her put a hand on my shoulder as Rae turned the music off.

-No,- she said gently. -You don't get to keep them. They're needed back in their own time and place.-

I bowed my head and suddenly found myself looking down at Legolas sprawled in the sun with a fat blond baby sleeping on his chest. From the corner of my eye I saw a beautiful golden-haired woman standing in the doorway of a huge stone house, watching them with a tender expression on her face.

I blinked and it was all gone. _Oh wow_…. I felt a grin escape as I looked up at him. -He doesn't even know her yet, does he, Jesus?-

"What?" Legolas stopped in the middle of reaching to help me up and gave me an uneasy look.

"You get to go home!" I scrambled to my feet and yanked his new dufflebag out from under the couch and tossed it to him, then went after Gimli's.

"Kimber, what're ya doin'?"

I looked up at Wolvie, still grinning. "Helpin' them get ready."

He gave me a funny look and glanced at Rae. "What did Brock put in her icecream?"

Rae looked at me thoughtfully, head to one side, then smiled and turned to Brock, who'd come out of the kitchen to slip his arm around her waist.

"You're glad to see us go?" asked Gimli, frowning bewilderedly as I gave him his bag of stuff.

I stopped and looked at him, feeling my chin quiver before I firmed it. "No. I wish you didn' have ta, but…." I grinned as I suddenly saw him waving his arms in dismay as a small black girl used his battle-axe to chop wood. "There's a lot of good stuff waitin' fer ya at home."

"What did you see, Kimber?" Legolas leaned toward me slightly.

I shook my head and gave him his sword. "That's for me ta know and you ta find out."

His forehead creased as he tried to work that out. Then he smiled again. "Okay. You've said it's good, so I can wait."

"I can't," growled Gimli.

"You will," said Rae softly.

-Ready, Freddy?- asked Wisp.

"Freddy is disgusting." Legolas scowled.

-Huh?-

"The main character in some old horror movie," I said impatiently, pulling off my necklace and giving it to Legolas. "Remember me, eh?"

He nodded as he put it on and straightened the little silver cross. "Here." He pulled off the chain he'd been wearing and gently put it over my head. "I wish I had enough presents for everyone."

"I do," said Gimli, digging through his bag and coming up with a leather pouch. "Here, Rae, green!" He tossed her something that winked in the light. "Blue for Wolverine, red for Brock, star for Ro, green for Conchita, white for Kimber…." He stopped and looked up. "Wisp? You want fire?"

I gasped and bugged my eyes at the huge opal he held up, then looked down and gasped again as I saw the size of the rectangular diamond I was holding. "Do ya know how much this is worth!?"

"Yup." He looked smug. "(The lord of the Glittering Caves is not poor. Take it for your dowry.)"

Wolvie looked up from frowning at the two big sapphires in his hand. "What're ya doin' runnin' off with my shirts, then?"

"You want it back?" Gimli started undoing buttons.

"Oh crud no!" I yelled, covering my eyes. "I'll git him a new one. Keep the stupid thing!"

-Guys, come on. Let's do this while I'm strong.-

Everyone sobered and looked at each other, then Legolas started a round of hugs.

He gripped my arm in a soldier's greeting when he came to me. "(Till we meet again, sister.)"

I looked up at the soft light shining in his face and eyes. "(Yes. Till we meet again.)"

He smiled and turned away, going to stand a little ways from the rest of us.

I grinned and grabbed Gimli in a rough hug as he hurriedly tried to redo his buttons. "(Till we meet again, brother.)"

He sniffed and blinked, then bowed low and went to stand next to Legolas.

They looked around at us, eyes bright.

And suddenly weren't there.

I blinked, then fell back onto the couch and hid my face on Wolvie's side, crying hard. -Dangit! Jesus, this stinks….-

There was a gossamer touch on my back. -This is why you don't remember, Rook.-

-Because it hurts to say goodbye,- I thought, sitting up in Wolvie's embrace and turning to look at where she was.

-Yes. You asked me to make you forget.-

I looked down at my knees, remembering the crowd in front of that shining Throne. -Will I remember this?-

-Yes.- The couch in front of me dented slightly and I felt a light pressure on my toes.

"Good." I smiled through my tears. "I wanna remember from now on."

-What made you change your mind?- She projected surprise and curiosity.

"That vision ya gave me of God's throne and all the people in front of it."

She was quiet for several minutes, then shifted her weight. -Rook, I don't give visions. You got those from somewhere else.-

"You're tellin' me I did that?" I frowned. "But Rae felt you when I saw the first one, the day I got home."

-I wasn't here the day you got home,- she said quietly. -And Rae can't feel me, remember?-

"Look, I already know what my mutant gift is. I'm too old ta develop any more."

-But you're not too old for spiritual gifts.-

My scowl vanished in wonder. "That's God talkin'?"

"It is one of the ways that He communicated in the Bible," noted Brock. "And so far all you've foretold has become fact."

"So we don't need to stone you," laughed Rae.

-Except on sugar.-

"What's all this?" asked Wolvie, looking lost.

Rae glanced at him and he blinked and turned to look at me thoughtfully. "Huh."

"There is a prophet amongst us!" proclaimed Brock exuberantly.

"No there ain't, ape-face," I growled. "I'm just me."

-A daughter of the King of kings,- said Rae, standing proud.

"…Who needs more frozen yogurt," I added.

"Another Kimmie-Lee special coming up!" Brock bounded into the kitchen and hopped up onto the counter.

I leaned back against Wolvie again and hugged his arm as he put it around me, feeling Wisp on my toes and hearing Ro's little sleeping sighs. Rae's voice hummed along to the restarted music as she sat in the basket chair, and Conchita made the couch rock slightly as she moved. Far away and long ago, I knew, two guys were standing in a garden, thinking about us.

-And we're thinkin' about them.- I frowned. -I was wrong with the not remembering, Jesus. Please forgive?-

I grinned as a Bible verse about forgiveness popped into my head.

Everything was alright. And everything would be alright, no matter what happened.


End file.
